Ai Hayasaka Wants to Seduce
by NeutralZero
Summary: Base from chapter 58 of the manga and expanding the 1 day bet to a full months worth, will Hayasaka manage to make President Shirogane fall for her or will he remain loyal to his feelings?
1. Prologue

Kaguya-sama Love is War

Ai Hayasaka wants to seduce

Prologue

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

Monologue

*sfx*

* * *

"And then… and then…"

Inside Kaguya's room at the Shinomiya Main manor, Kaguya Shinomiya, a slender teenage girl with a black hair, slender body, modest chest unlike a certain agent of chaos disguise as a human cow, a refine aura befitting to be called a Yamato Nadeshiko, possessing multiple assets, and a wide array of talents befitting her stature sat in her room, facing the desk mirror while her personal maid/valet Ai Hayasaka, a beauty that can rival her mistress if she wants to, a natural blonde hair, blue eyes and a much modest chest compared to her mistress and more normal than that of subject F, combs her hair.

"Congratulation, Kaguya-sama," Ai replied to her mistress' over jovial story telling of what had transpire that day. Ie: her reconciliation with Miyuki Shirogane.

It was days ago after President Shirogane paid Kaguya a visit when she was sick which ends with her mistress sending the young man running.

_Haaaah… even though I gave them the opportunity… what a bunch of chicken._

"I mean seriously," Kaguya continued not minding nor noticing the slowing turning dead fish eyes of the maid in question. "It is quite clear that he is heads over heels for me. It'll be a matter of time before he confess."

"Kaguya-sama, how long do you wish for this to continue?"

"Eh? Continue?"

"If you continue like this, forget the fire works festivals, summer break plans, Suichin Festival and even graduation. You're never getting a straight confession from him."

"What make you say that?" Kaguya pouts but due to Ai still brushing and fixing her hair, the best protest she could give is by flailing hands.

"Need I remind you the time when you tried getting his measurement?"

_You even had me get his measurements_

"T-that just because…"

But before she could finish, Ai mercilessly piles her failure one after the other.

"Then you waste the perfect opportunity to have him fess up after acting cold."

"Bu-but there's a…"

"It's like you inner idiocy just kick in that you are more happy that he is not acting cold towards you than cornering him to confess."

"A... wa..."

"And lastly, driving him out after sleeping next to you."

"Muuuuuuuuuuu…."

As Ai continues on and on, Kaguya shrinks little by little.

"At this point you should just confess to him and end this charade."

But that last statement cause a different effect on the Shinomiya heiress which just timed to Ai finishing her task.

Standing quickly or one could say violently that the chair almost fell if not for the dutiful maid. Kaguya took a deep breath before pointing her right index finger at her.

"Hmph! You're just saying that because you don't know how difficult it is!"

_Eh? Didn't know?_

"Kaguya-sama, need I remind you who was there keeping watch while you do your skit?" Ai replied, temper slowly building up.

"It doesn't matter!" Kaguya replied defiantly. "You are just watching! A no experience sheltered girl like you would never know how difficult it is."

_Say what now?_

"Heh, I bet that even a day… no a month! Even if you are given a month, you will never make President fall for you or even have him confess!." Kaguya finished with a satisfied smug of a victor.

"Are you serious about this, Kaguya-sama?" Ai replied with hands clench into a fist and a visible tick mark present on her face.

"…"

"Heh, backing down already?" seeing Ai not making a move, Kaguya goes for the finisher.

"No, actually, challenge accepted,"

"Haha, I knew you would back-WHAT?"

"Just to make sure, is this in a month or a month worth of encounter?"

"I… eh… umn…"

Seeing Kaguya is having difficulty of fiding the right words to say, Ai gave her, her signature sadistic smile while slowly walking towards her direction.

Kaguya on the other hand move back on instinct untli her back is on the wall.

"In thay case Kaguya-sama,"

*bam*

"Hiiiiiiii!" Kaguya shrieks just as Ai slam the wall behind her and slowly move her face close to her ear.

"Then I will make Miyuki Shirogane fall for me," Ai whispered to Kaguya's ears with a tone as cold as ice and as cold as Kaguya's former self.

From what Kaguya know, this is definitely a Kabedon but for all intend and purpose, it didn't make her heart beat faster. This kabedon Hayasaca ver. had an opposite effect of almost making her heart stop pounding while it sent shivers down to her spine.

Mean while, at the Shirogane house hold, Miyuki Shirogane look outside his window after getting a chilling feeling while staring at the full moon slowly being covered by thick black clouds.

"I just hope it wont rain tomorrow,"

* * *

Aaaaaaaaannnnnddddd cut!

A/N:

So that's that for the prologue of this short story while we take a breather from Emerald Version and Caster edition. Just how much of canon will change when the bet was made earlier and longer than expected?

This series starts right after ch 39

Made some minor changes. Corrected some scenario, grammar and spelling err. V2

For the review likes and follow, thanks!


	2. Kei Shirogane

Kaguya-sama Love is War

Ai Hayasaka wants to seduce

Chapter 1: Kei Shirogane

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

_Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

Later that night, after Ai excuses herself to the dumbfounded mistress of hers, she went straight to her room. Booting up her persocom, she began her end of the night by watching several vehicle of varying models being mercilessly crush by a hydraulic press while she took a small notebook from her drawer. Notebook containing several information regarding Miyuki Shirogane. Information she took at the behest of the Shinomiya household and Kaguya herself.

_Kaguya-sama, I know that you like him but please don't spite me for this... no,_

As she was contemplating her actions, she suddenly remembers Kaguya's early accusation.

"A no experience sheltered girl like you would never know how difficult it is"

Remembering it word by word, the guilty conscience she had for the acts she will commit lessen to a huge degree.

_If this is not done, their charade will continue on until something irreversible happen._

"That is why prepare yourself Miyuki Shirogane." Ai said in monotone.

Art of War by Sun Tzu states that If you know your enemy and know yourself, you need not fear the results of a hundred battles.

To fully captivate the target, Ai began looking back at the data gathered around him.

He is a commoner through and through with average grade upon entering Suchiin. For some reason, his grades gradually increase to the point that he surpasses Kaguya-sama and stayed on top since then.

Unlike Kaguya-sama who is a natural born genius, President Shirogane is a genius born from extreme hard-work and perseverance. Outside of his duty as the President of the student council, he is also working several part time jobs. He doesn't stay in one job that long as evident when Kaguya-sama went to a certain cafe where he serves as a waiter, he already switch jobs.

_A good quality for a man._

"He already knows me as 'that' so the idea of using my identity in our school is out of the question and it will attract unwanted attention as well."

Ai began as a new clip started to play, this time is about a rampaging elephant.

If this is only for a day, all I need is to make a scenario of accidentally meeting at a bookstore. From there, I can strike a conversation that would appeal to his own before going for the kill by proposing a convenient way to date me.

"But stretching it for a whole month's worth of encounter makes thing more difficult.

A repeated coincidental meeting will arouse suspicion. So I better limit the time I'm going to use that excuse and establish a means to meet with him regularly.

*yawn*

Feeling tired and drained, Ai decided to continue her planning another time.

* * *

The next day while waltzing around the campus waiting for Kaguya to finish her student council duties,

"Uhm... excuse me,"

_Eh this is..._

Looking back at rhe person who called her, Ai saw a familiar face connected to President Shirogane.

"Oh my! You're sooooo cute! What can I do for you? "

"Do you know where the student council room is?"

This might serve useful...

"Sure! Let me show you the way. "

"Thank you,"

As Ai led the middle school student to the student council, she from time to time take a quick glance at her.

"Say, you're from the middle school right? What business do you have with the student council? Just so you know they can be preeeeetty busy that they might no be able to accomodate you."

"Thank you for your concern. I'm actually our school's treasurer."

"Wow! That's sooo amazing! "

_So both siblings are in the student council. I need to take note of this._

"N-not really...We're actually havjng trouble for the next council meeting so I decided to came here and ask for my brother's advice."

"Brother? Are you by chance Treasurer Ishigami's little sister?"

"No. My brother is the Preaident Miyuki Shirogane."

_Mental note, there's a tone of pride from her voice._

"Eh?! For real? You don't loo like him at aaaaaalllll."

"Hmmm?" Shirogane's little sister tilt her head with a questioning look.

_Her mood suddenly drop._

"Oh! I mean no offence." Ai followed up. "If we're talking about Prez sibling, one would imagine an intimidating person. A monster genious with glaring eyes that just standing beside him would make you feel inferior that the best we can do is to admire from a far.

_Her mood brigthens a bit. She could be a possible brocon._

"Okay that room over there is the student council office,"

Arriving near their destination, Ai stop on her track and pointed the door of the council with her right index finger.

"Thank you uhm..."

"Ai. My name is Ai Hayasaka."

"Thank you, Hayasaka-san."

"No worries President Shirogane cute imouto." Hayasaka replied with a wink. "And please keep that thing between the two of us." She then began acting meek with a blush on her face. "I'd be embarasing if Prez finds out, kay? "

_Her looks brigthen alot. She is definately a brocon to a degree._

"I will," Shirogane's imouto said with a smile. "And Kei, you can call me Kei."

"Okay Kei-chan. Good luck in there," after bowing at each other, Ai walts out of the council building while Kei opened the door.

* * *

"You seem awfully cheerful today, Kaguya-sama."

After returning back to the mansion, Kaguya is in cloud nine while picking an apropriate clothes to were while mumbling is this better or is thus better.

From time to time, she woukd take a pause and go to lala land before chuckling in a manner that even creep Ai out.

"Hmmm... Well... I'm going out with Kei and Fujiwara so... hey Hayasaka, is there a way to eliminate Fujiwara without a trace?"

Then and there, Kaguya's high spirit instantly worsen.

"Did anything happen, Kaguya-sama?"

From there, she told Ai all that had happened inside the council room and how the personification of Avarice cause her so much anguish.

"I see..."

_To a degree I can understand her._

Unlike like Kaguya, Ai is an only child so she knows what it feels like to wish for a little sister. In her case that little sister is Kaguya herself.

"Say Hayasaka,"

"Yes, Kaguya-sama?"

"So tell me, how can we get rid of that filth?" Kaguya said coldly. Her inner cold self is resurfacing. "For the sake of world peace, she must go."

_This would be a bother. I must do something._

"Kaguya-sama, just think of it like this," Hayasaka began while stoping the urge to sigh. "Secretary Fujiwara is acting as a bridge for the two of you to bond. Just like how her sister serves as bridge for her and K-President Shirogane's sister. Given some time, she will be calling you onee-san as well."

"Of course I know that!" Kaguya replied with smiles at both ends.

"Seriously?"

"And I would never doubt or have ill will regarding my best friend."

"And yet you have for more than one occasion."

* * *

Retiring for the night, Ai updated her information regarding President Shirogane's background.

"I can use her to get close to President Shirogane..."

Just as she contemplate on how to integrate Kei to her plans, images of Kaguya's smile flashes at the back of her mind.

"This is just between us" Ai said as she tear up and shreds a page of her notebook that involves all possible plan she can use to get close to Miyuki using his sister.

"Involving her on this bet would be to cruel for Kaguya-sama and Kei-chan."

_Never the less, In thirty meetings, I will make Miyuki Shirogane look my way._

* * *

Shirogane residence:

The Shirogane siblings are talking jn the dining area.

"Kei, I heard you went by our student council today," Miyuki followed up after being ask by his sister of his meeting. "So how was it?"

"What do you mean by 'How was it?'" Kei asked as she took a juice carton out of the fridge.

"Can't I be curious as your brother?"

"You can if you want to look like a nosy creep." Kei look at him before turning her back. For some reason she focuses on his face. "Well sis is sis so that is that. The treasurer is kinda an emo but we got along well and help me for most of the time and..."

"And?"

"Vice President Shinomiya... she makes me nervous that I have difficulty on having a conversation with her." Kei said as a blush is slowly building up on her cheek.

"Huh? Why?"

"Oh! shut up and die!"

*bang*

Kei enter her room with a bang, a way to say that the conversation is over.

"Just what happened?" Shirogane asked before looking back at the door that slowly creak open.

"I know you need to study but you better get enough sleep and do something about your bags." Kei added before slowly closing the door this time around.

* * *

Aaaaaaannnd cut

So this is it for ch1. This ch mainly focuses on Hayasaka's preparation before going to war. In a way, this is how we envisioned her actions after making the bet with Kaguya in canon story along with what she used as a sure fire method of making Prez fall for her.

Made some errors regarding some evens in prologue timeline wise so we are going to edit it. ie Shirogane's birthday which has yet to happen where the fanfic starts and replace that with the acting cold/ kaguya wants to be hated ch.

We also got to see how much Ai values her relationship with Kaguya more than her sure fire planning.

For the review likes and follow, thanks!


	3. Hayasaka wants an Encounter

Kaguya-sama Love is War

Ai Hayasaka wants to seduce

Chapter 2: Hayasaka wants an Encounter.

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

_Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

"Hayasaka…" Kaguya said with a tinge of worry. "You don't need to do this."

In a black car parked at a Family convenience store, Ai is putting her anti-shirogane fashion on while her mistress panics.

But how did we get to this scenario?

Turning back the hands of time a couple minutes earlier,

"Whew, glad Ishigami manage to stop Fujiwara!" Kaguya said joyfully mostly to herself while she watches on the window of their vehicle that is slowly leaving the campus ground.

"You are in such a high spirit, Kaguya-sama." Ai said as she look at her mistress on the rear mirror. "Does that means you manage to set a schedule for summer?"

"Yes! We are going to see the fireworks!"

"I see. Good for you Kaguya-sama" Ai said in monotone but her smile is all that is needed to convey her thought.

"All that is left is to enact my plan and it'll be the best summer ever!"

_Kaguya-sama is in high spirit. It is best to not say to her the flaw on her plans as it'll be troublesome._

"With your mood this good, you won't mind me doing that right?"

Slowly but surely and in a stiff robotic like manner, Kaguya turn her head towards Ai's who is currently driving her to a nearby convenience store with eyes wide open and mouth half agape.

"Hayasaka…" Kaguya said with a tinge of worry. "You don't need to do this."

"Oh? Does that mean that you are not **confident** in your method, **Kaguya-sama**?" Ai replied mischievously in which she put heavy intonation to some of her words while Ai starts putting her colored contacts on. "Then again with all of those **failed** attempts..."

"Hayasaka, Are you really really that confident that you can make the president fall for you?"

"Well... probably yes," Ai replied in monotone as she fix her hair. "The very least I am confident that I can make him look my way faster that you can."

"That's it! Then show me how will you do that." Kaguya said as she quickly don a reserve outfit in the car in cases she needs to stalk-er watch Miyuki in his work without him knowing.

After all that has been said and done. All the preparation made. It is now time for Ai to act.

Wearing her anti-Shirogane fashion, Ai entereS the mini mart right across the convenience store they park while Kaguya in a civilian outfit and black shades followed suit.

Art of War by Sun Tzu states that Opportunities multiple as they are seized.

_All__ I need an opportunity to build up all the next encounter I will have. All I need is an chance encounter to establish a link with President Shirogane._

* * *

_Hmph! That Hayasaka, to think she ca do it while the President is working, how cute._

Leaving Ai for a brief second, Kaguya search the area for President Shirogane.

_Ah it's the president!_

Kaguya mentally squeal as she burn the image of him in his working clothes to her mind.

"Now to see what Hayasaka is up to..."

* * *

Ten minutes had passed and all Ai did was to shop normally. For all intent and purposes, Kaguya is beginning to think that Ai is just trolling her. Knowing Ai well, she might do it just for the fun of it.

That all change when Ai went into the counter to pay.

"Aren't you...?" Muyuki began.

"Oh my! I didn't expect to meet you here," Ai replied with a cheerful expression.

_Liar! She know you work here. President don't be fooled by that sheep like expression._

Not far from the counter, Kaguya stood as she watch the scene unfold while providing a necessary monologue comment.

"Okay, so that's ¥980 in total,"

"Okay... huh? aree~?"

As Ai reach to her pocket, she began to panic, looking from one pocket to another and then to her purse.

"Oi, what taking it so long?"

Along the line that is starting to form, one rude shopper yelled impatiently while he taps his right foot.

_Eh? Why is the chef here?_

"Miss, if you don't have the money to pay, get out of the line will ya?" another rude shopper yelled. "We are in a tight schedule here!"

And just like the first one, this is also a familiar face.

_Why is the gardener here too?_

_And why is the gardener buying kitchen materials while the the chef buying gardening tools? It makes no sense at all!_

"Wait... I'm sure it is still here somewhere... hick... sob."

_Tears? And it didn't came from an eye-drop..._

Just then, it click on to Kaguya. At the very core, Ai is a crybaby so she might have really left her wallet probably in the car.

"C'mon now!"

Another one said, this time around someone Kaguya didn't know."

"I-I..." With tears on her eyes, Ai was ready to leave crying.

*Kachink*

"Eh?!

"Eh?"

Ai and Kaguya said in unison.

The sound of the cash register caught Ai's attention as she look at Miyuki who is giving him a wryly smile while packing her bough items.

"I'm sure Shinomiya will understand," Miyuki began. "You can just give her the exact payment for this when you meet her. She'll know what to do."

"T-thank you very much!"

Wiping her tears, Ai bows to Miyuki before taking her groceries and running as fast as she could out of the mart. Kaguya then followed her right after paying her own groceries in a different counter.

_Haha~ And here you thought this is easy._

Was the idea going around Kaguya's mind. Sure she will console her but not before gloating of Ai's failure.

The very least, that's what she thought.

"W-wha..."

After buying some personal stuff herself, Kaguya exchanged pleasantries to the two unexpected individual, asking her if they do a good job much to her confusion until Kaguya decided to leave and raced back to the exit and lo and behold, Ai who she is supposed to console is hugging President Shirogane.

_Wwwwwwwhhhhaaaaaaaaaaatttttt?_

"Just... how... wait..." Kaguya stutters as she once again experience a vasovagal response.

When someone receive a sudden mental shock... oh what the heck! Tldr just go to volume 4 chapter 32 for full definition.

_How? The operation failed right? How are they..._

"Ah! Kaguya-sama!" Ai exclaim that made Miyuki tremble.

"S-Sh-Shi-Shinomiyaaaaa?!" Miyuki bellowed while Ai rush to her mistress who is on a weaken state and is about to fall on a single light breeze.

"Shirogane-san, once again thank you!" Ai bowed before leaving with Kaguya.

* * *

The travel back to the mansion was quiet or at least half of the travel was.

"Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhh?!" Kaguya snaps followed by a loud thud. "Oooooowwwwww"

Holding the top of her head with both hands, Kaguya wail in pain as she curled down to the back of the car's seat.

"Hayasaka! Just... eh?" Kaguya's out burst was suppress after she examine where she is right now. In her car while Ai is driving her home.

"Whew... so it was all a dream..." Kaguya sigh as she slouch lazily. The stress and the shock finally leaving her body. "That almost gave me a heart attack."

"Don't worry, Kaguya-sama" Ai reassured her.

"I know, I know, it is all a-"

"It's real."

"Eh?"

"All of it is real."

For the third time that year, Kaguya experienced a vasovagal response before completely falling asleep due to the amount of mental shock.

So the whole travel at least for the most of it was quiet after all.

* * *

"Eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhh?!"

Once again, after regaining her mental faculty, Kaguya found herself at her room, in her bed and is now in her pajama.

"Was that all a dream?" Kaguya said as she look at the clock in her room showing the time is 9:32 PM.

"A dream... ooooowwwww!"

Challenging that hypothesis, Kaguya touch the top of her head and what follows was a familiar pain and a bump which tell her all the data she needs.

With that in mind, she jumps off her and ran.

"Hayasaka!"

"Oh? You've awoken Kaguya-sama?" Writing on her journal, Hayasaka look at her Mistress who barge in her room with an enrage look. "How can I help you?"

"Y-you... how... Explain!"

"*sigh* very well," Ai said in monotone. She took a notebook next to her journal before standing.

"So? Explain yourself? How did you turn that failed plan around?"

"Failed? All are according to plan from start to finish," Ai said with a smirk. "Here, this will answer your questions."

"This is..." Taking the notebook from Ai. Kaguya noticed it is named 'プレイブック早坂会改' (Lit mean Playbook Hayasaka kai/revision.) And flipping some pages passed the daily schedule sheet of any common notebook sold to students, Kaguya found several article titled destined meeting with numbers raging from 1 to 3 while the rest of the page are still blank. What stuck to her the most is the destined meeting 2

* * *

A/N:

Insert Rondo alla Turca/Turkish March for Bgm.

If you have a strong imagination, you can imagine the step by step play being narrated by NPH.

* * *

**The**

**Destined Meeting 2 (Let's go to the mall!)**

Success Rate: 75%

Target: Miyuki Shirogane

Requirements: Anti-Shirogane Fashion, groceries and no wallet!

Prep time: 3 days or a suitable time to know of the target's schedule.

Bummer: Need to think of something sad (most likely mom's another failed promises to keep). President Shirogane already switch job.

**The Play**

1\. Convince two co-worker under the guise that is was an order from Kaguya-sama.

2\. Kaguya-sama must be present.

3\. Leave your wallet in the hidden safe compartment of the car. The wallet only and not the keys. Other wise you truly have a reason to cry for real.

4\. Pick items that are not expensive, mostly school supplies.

5\. Fall in line to where President Shirogane is managing the cash register.

5.1. If President Shirogane is not manning the register, abort operation and switch to Destined Meeting 1.

6\. Make a scene of finding your wallet while on the verge of tears.

7\. Have the two conspirator make a scene.

7.1. IF President Shirogane pays, thank him and leave.

7.2. IF President Shirogane doesn't pay, leave crying.

8\. Have the conspirator divert Kaguya-sama's attention until President Shirogane's shift is over which is about a minute after the scene.

9\. Wait for President outside after his shift is over.

9.1. IF 7.1 occur, thank him and gave him a hug. Make sure he notices your feminine charm.

9.2. IF 7.2 occur, guilt him till he console you then hug him tightly and make sure he noticed your feminine charm.

10\. Make sure Kaguya-sama saw this.

11\. Take advantage of Kaguya-sama's shock and leave.

"Just what the heck!" Kaguya yelled as she read the page over and over again as it leave her more and more speechless.

It was then and there that Kaguya-sama realize the futility of her actions. Since then, she vowed to never love again and live a life of celibacy.

/

Sometime in the future

Sitting on a couch are four beautiful blonde 1/6t Irish children with Baby number five on the way and at the opposite chair to them is their father.

"That kids is how I met your mother," Said by the one and only Shiro-

/

"Just wait a second there!" Kaguya exclaim. Disturbing Ai's monotone narration as she furiously waves her hands to burst and drive out the bubble forming an 'ideal best' ending. "Don't you dare end it there! To begin with, we don't use those signs as page break/change scenario. Not in Emerald, Not in Caster and especially not in here. Have forgotten Hayasaka? I'm the Main heroine! Not you, Not that disciplinary person who has yet to make an appearance from where we start and especially not Fujiwara who is trying to steal the spot from me from time to time."

"Kaguya-sama, just what are you talking about?" Ai asked in a confuse manner, tilting her head and close to go for a 'how cute' deliver. "Have you not seen the title? Canon might be on your side but the official doujin and this one are mine to dominate.

"Grrrrrr.. Whatever! And Here I was worried with how you were earlier!" Kaguya pout as she slams the infuriating notebook to the floor and storm out of Ai's room.

"Thank you for your worries, Kaguya-sama," Ai said with a smile to the door that has just been shut. A genuine smile that have yet to be seen by the world outside. "But seriously, Kaguya-sama. I've thrown you a large bone there but it is up to you how to utilize it."

_Then again..._

Ai returned to her journal as she reminisce what she did. Knowing that her face is heating up, she place her right palm to her chest. Feeling the pumping of her heart that is faster than normal.

_With such small interaction to cause this much..._

"I guess Kaguya-sama is right," Ai whispers. "I am still a sheltered girl..."

* * *

Shirogane residence.

It was not that late but Miyuki Shirogane is already on bed, resting and counting coffins err sheep. Something that even her sister found weird and at the same time happy due to her 'onii-chan' taking her advice and started to have a healthy rest/sleep once again. Something he has not done ever since he entered High School.

Unbeknownst to Kei, Shirogane sleeping early is not due to her advice. Miyuki Shirogane, even though he knows he have feelings for Kaguya Shinomiya is still a healthy adolescent male. A monster Virgin adolescent male at that. The incident earlier was too much for his young virgin mind to actually focus on his study. It is one thing for the sweet aroma and soft sensation that keeps coming back again and again but the fact that Kaguya saw that added another burden that keep distracting him on his studies. It even reach to the point that the further he tried to studies, the more he forgot.

"88 sheep, 89 sheep, 90 she- shee... 1 coffin, 2 coffin...3 coffin... 4 coffin..."

* * *

Result of today's battle: Due to Hayasaka successfully establishing contact, Hayasaka's win.

* * *

Aaaaaaaannnn Cut!

So that is for the 2nd chapter. Include some 4th wall break lines for lol/fun's sake. Narration that asked to go to specific ch for explanation was inspired by the love embargo ch of canon story.

Also did some himym reference on how Ai device her move. We even look on our shelf to find the physical copy of the book and watch the episode. The Playbook Hayasaka kai will rarely appear btw as uing i again and again would lose its charm.

For the review, likes and follow, thanks!

See you on the next chapter!


	4. Hayasaka wants to Soak

Kaguya-sama Love is War

Ai Hayasaka wants to seduce

Chapter 3: Hayasaka wants to Soak

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

Monologue

*sfx*

* * *

xth day had passed since the start of the summer vacation.

Inside the woman's bathroom that is put on reserved. Before Ai can dip her legs into the water just as she throws a metallic folding chair into the bath and bath soak.

"Hayasaka!" Kaguya burst into the room. "I need you right now."

She demanded.

"Kaguya-sama, I am about to take a bath," Ai replied to her mistress's unjust request. "Can it wait later?"

"I broke the internet!" Kaguya exclaim. "We need to fix it before they found out that I did it!"

_Eh the internet?_

"That would be the event of a century..."

Dragging Ai against her will, Kaguya led them back to her room.

"Look! As I register to Twitter, the letters got all messed up.

_Haaaaaah..._

Ai sigh as she look at the monitor displaying a captcha. "Kaguya-sama, that's just a captcha."

"Captain America? What are you talking about?"

_Seriously. I forgot that when it comes to technology, Kaguya-sama is more analog and is technologically illiterate. Illiterate to the point of cave man illiterate outside checking the web for weather and such._

After guiding Kaguya-sama in setting up her twitter account while ignoring her frutile grand scheme, Ai went back to the womens bath.

Turning the speaker on, she rested her body into the chair she threw earlier as she relax the stress she had. From taking care of her misstress to seducing that brick of a president.

"Mwaaaaaaaaaaaah..." Ai groan. "Being able to soak like this is nice once in a while... Kaguya-sama should treasure me more..."

"Hayasaka! Twitter just banned me!"

_That quick?_

A few minutes later after explaning to that caveman what a private account is and how to access the President's account, Ai once again returned to bath.

"Seriously... just what is wrong with those two." Ai laments. "It's obvious that this will be done quickly if they are honest with their own feelings."

*haaaaaaaah*

"Then again I am a jealous... it would be nice if I have someone I like that much..."

Slowly but surely, Ai's body slowly sink as the heat goes to her head and her consciousness slowly leave her body.

* * *

X day had pass after the start of summer vacation,

After Kaguya-sama returned to the mansion from school in a lifeless passion, I left her for the time being to cool off as I headed to a known book store.

And there, I met him, President Shirogane with the same dead beat aura as Kaguya sama looking through some book, foreign books.

Beeing the dutiful maid that I am, I quickly hid in one of the shelves as I called Kaguya-sama.

"Kaguya-sama, I am here at *******."

"..."

"Of course not," Ai replied to her mistress inquiry of why would she inform her of her private actions. "The President is here as well."

"...!" Ai shifted her body leftward, away from her hand holding the phone as the person from the opposite side started raising her voice.

"Kaguya-sama, I am going to make contact."

That is right, it is now time for her to continue their bet. After that, Kaguya-sama can have the remains.

I already establish a fateful encounter, all that is left to to establish a semi-permanent way to meet regularly without arousing suspicion.

There are plenty of self help english book the president is skimming at.

While waiting for her mistress and the anti shirogane fashion to arrive, Ai covertly follow the president.

* * *

_I am a fool to expect Shinomiya to be there..._

*tap*

_Eh?_

As Shirogane stood at a line by the counter while he reflects his detour at their student council office hoping he'd meet Shinomiya. Someone tapped his left shoulder.

_This is..._

"So it really is you, Shirogane san," the person said gleefully.

"Ah..." Shirogane mumbles as he recal where he saw this young beautiful woman. "Aren't you Haysaca?"

"Bingo! "

"Fancy meeting you here,"

*clap*

Haysaca clapped her hands before replying joyfully. "I know right?"

But all of a sudden she shyly fidget. "A-after what had happend last time... it's a little embarassing..."

_Last time..._

Those two words alone were enough to trigger the memoey and sensation Shirogane tried to burry for a week. An encounter that almost made him lose the next day when Shinomiya inquired of it

_President! don't be fooled by her!_

Else where near the counter, while Ai and the president are talking, Shinomiya Kaguya, in disguise, look at the two scornfully. It is the worst as this is the only time that she got to meet with the president but she also need to put up to Ai's charade.

*bump*

Taking a step back, Kaguya bumed to a person passing by.

"I-I'm trully sorry!" Kaguya quickly dons her mask and as for forgiveness to this insignificant person that ahould be appologising to her instead.

"Eh... Auntie?" the person of the oposite sex said.

_Auntie?_

"You are...?"

Looking up, Kaguya saw that person. A face she knows all too well.

* * *

"Oh my!" Haysaca began once they left the line after paying for the items they bought. "Kaguya-sama is right. You do study a lot."

To pick up where they left, Ai decided to take conttol of the flow of conversation starting with the book Shirogane is holding.

_Hmmmmmm... that book..._

"I won't say that..." Shirogane replied modestly.

"Now I am embarassed that I am buying this."

Ai then showed him a computer book she took to strike a conversation with Shirogane.

"Well a reference book is not bad by itself," Shirogane replied honestly as he once or twice buy them as well. Reference books to improve some of his short comings that is now made obsolite with the introduction of a certain busty secretary. "So are you interested in computers or you plan to build one?"

"I am planning to buy a laptop but not sure which to pick,"

"I see..."

"Ah!" Ai exclaim as she showed the book to Shirogane more closely but not that close to shove to his face. "Boys knows more of this so you can help me pick one."

Seeing the gleefull and expecting face of Ai, Shirogane look sideward as he scratch his right cheeck.

"Sorry but I don't know much..."

"But you know more than me," Ai continue as she shifted to her next plan. "I know! The store got a cafe here. Why don't we take a look? I'm sure you can teach me some."

"Hayasaca!"

"Hayasaca!"

* * *

"..Urg... what is it Kaguya-sama?"

Slowly opening her eys, Ai look at the worried look of her mistress.

"What's wrong?!" Kaguya exclaim. "You nearly drowned!"

_Drowned?_

Ai then look at her surrounding as she is now laying at the metalic chair shesubmerge earlier.

_I see... so that was a dream..._

"Seriously Hayasaca!" Kaguya pouts. "I was going to ask you about that twitter thing but I guess we can do it tommorow."

"Thank you, Kaguya sama,"

Ai bow as she watches her mistress left while two maids look at her with a worried expression.

"Don't mind me," Ai said to them. "I'll clean this after I rest a little.

* * *

_Xth day since summer vacation star_t.

Ai began writting in her journal an hour after the incident at the womans bath.

_Nothing out of the ordinary happened aside from Kaguya-sama making a twitter account. Since the start of our bet, I now have nine encounter with the President. The first was to establish a fateful encounter while the second was to establish a semi permanent ways to make contact by having him tutor me_

_By following the foot steps of the blonde in suit and the God of the modern world (Galge), I set my sigh on the target and device my plan to make Miyuki Shirogane fall for me. In those nine encounter, four of them were 'coincidential'... scatch that, three were 'coincidential' and one, the second meeting, is pure coincidence._

_In our five scheduled tutorials, I made sure that I am well dressed and even used the expensive perfume mom bought me that I 'rarely' use unless it is to attend an important event. Combine it with our chance encounter, he should by now noticed that I am making my self more groomed and well presentable when meeting with him compared to when we accidentaly met else where._

_That alone should be enough but little to no progress were made during those five tutorial._

"No wonder Kaguya-sama is having a difficult time making him confess."

_It is not that he is dense but rather he have the self restrain of a saint. This brick... no... this monster virgin proves to be more difficult than your average male_.

"But if I hasten things up, it might ruin everything..."

With that, I close my journal and retire for the night.

"Now that I think about it..." Ai paused prepairing her bed as she recall a sore thumb in their second meeting. "That book... is he planning to enroll oversea?"

* * *

Aaaaaaaaannnnnn cut!

So this is it for chapter 3.

Compared to the previous one, this is more serious and less gag as we progress further into the story by using scenarios from ch 41 and 42 to set up a constant contact with the president while using some scenarios of ch 58 as to how Ai proceed with her plan on forming said contact.

As this will be a short story, not all 30 encounter will be shown.

Ai's action for the 30 day encounter rely more on Keima's methodology while using similar to Barney's scheme to flair things up from time to time. but as to how it will be done, outside of main plot line we still dont know yet.

Now one of the major difference here compare to cannon is that Ai takes further notice of the book Miyuki is holding. The foreshadow used for the festival arc.

How will that affect the flow of the story in contrast to cannon time line?

For the review, likes and follow, thanks!

* * *

"President, I have something to tell you,"

At the roof top floor of the student council, Kaguya Shinomiya stood next to a telescope.

Her image illuminate as the full moon behind her gave her an almost divine aura.

"I..."

_This is it!_

The moment he waited in a long time.

"Love..."

_Eh?_

But for some reason, the image slowly distort the more she approach his long waited confession.

"You-"

"Uwaaaaaaaaaah!"

Shirogane yelled as he jolt up from his bed.

_What was that..._

*bang bang*

"Keept it down will you?!" Kei yelled as she pound the thin wall of his room "I am trying to sleep here!"

"S-sorry," Shirogane replied. "I just had a... well a nightmare..."

_That's right. A nightmare..._

Hearing no reply, he once again lie on his bead with one hand to his forhead.

"T-that's not Shinomiya..." Shirogane murmur knowing that he is getting paller and paller as he try to recale the blur image that was once Kaguya.

* * *

Result of battle: As nothing? change after five consecutive tutorial, Ai Hayasaca loss.

* * *

Shirogane and Kaguya held hands together as they said something to 'her'.

And yet she could not hear a voice coming from them.

With a final smile, the two turn their backs at 'her' as they walk away.

For some reason, even if she run, she can't reach the two who is gaining further distance away from her.

She yelled and yelled by somehow her voice doesn't reach them.

Using all of her strength, she yelled at the top of her lunga

"Please don't leave me!"

Opening her eyes, Ai saw her right arm strech forward as tears drop from her eyes.

* * *

A/N:

Sorry bout that.

Having too much MCU lately.

Second post creddit was inspired by Hayasaka Ai wants to enjoy her youth ch3 by A-beta.

Really for sure the ch ends here.


	5. Hayasaka wants to shop

Kaguya-sama Love is War

Ai Hayasaka wants to seduce

Chapter 4: Hayasaka wants to shop

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

_Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

There are two ways to deal with a problem. You either confront it it or run away from it. It is logical to solve the problem the instant they appear but humans are complex creatures. They are weak, fragile and seeks instant gratification which is why the Platinum Rules exist for this very reason. The rule far greater than the Golden rule. The one rule to rule them all.

"If it is broke, replace it."

Why bother facing a problem knowing there are only two end result. The first is it got resolve and the second is that it got far worse than before. The risk is higher compared to just ignoring it. And seriously, fixing a broken object won't revert its performance as to when it was brand new. The quality is lower and the durability far worst that is is better to replace them. Replacing things also rejuvenate the economy. A win-win situation.

_Yes that is right._

"...chan."

_The past wont change no matter how much you brood on it._

"Ai-chan!"

_Eh?_

Returning to my senses, I heard a female voice called onto me followed by a sneak movement from my back by covering my eyes.

_This voice... this is..._

Considering I am at the swim suit area of xxxx mall, I let 'her' action slide and didn't take any defensive maneuver.

"Guess who?"

"Hmmmm..." Ai. contemplate as she revert to her 'usual' behavior.

"Ah!" Ai exclaim followed by a single clap. "President Shirogane's imouto?"

"Bingo!"

Finally releasing her hands covering my eyes, the culprit, Kei Shirogane, took two steps back as I turned.

Looking back I saw Kei-chan alongside my mistress who is giving me the stink eye, Secretary Fujiwara and her sister Moeha.

"Oh my! " Ai replied in a cutesy manner. "What a coincidence! Fancy meeting you here Kei-chan."

_Not... _

"And Secretary Fujiwara is here as well."

_Oviously..._

"Yahoo" Fujiwara greeted with a carefree smile as she wave her right hand wildly.

"Even Vice President Shinomiya is here as well."

_It is natural considering they went together to shop today_ _and my duty is to remain on stand by in case Kaguya-sama needed me._

"So what are you doing Ai-chan?" Kei asked seriously.

Seeing the foul mood of my mistress and the seemingly delighted face of Secretary Fujiwara's sister, I fidget(fake) and look from left to right. With a seemingly blushed face(fake) I nervously asked.

"Is President Shirogane here as well?"

I beamed at them and before fixating to my mistress who jerk away from the little sister Moeha.

"Ah!"

Kei exclaim as she seems to have made a realization as she pound her curled up right hand to left palm.

"No worries!" Kei giggle. "I am here shopping with sis, Moeha and Shinomiya san."

_Hoho~_

Seeing Kei called the secretary 'sis', Kaguya-sama scowl.

_I might as well have my fun._

"Sis?" I exclaim as I shifted my gaze to subject F. "Don't tell me..."

"Hmn?"

Subject F tilts her head. She still looks perky, confused but still perky. "Congratulations on the engagement, Secretary Fujiwara." Ai said as she slightly bowed at Fujiwara while giving a quick mocking glance and snicker at her mistress.

"Noooooooo!"

"They're not like that!"

Fujiwara and Kaguya both exclaim in horror.

Though I expect Kaguya-sama to give an opposition, I didn't expect that Subject F will complain as well.

_Something is fishy here... I might ask those 'two' if they know something once the new semester start...  
_

"It's just us," Kei reassured. "So... since we're all here, why not come with us?"

"Hmmmmm..." Ai made a faking thinking pose and she sees her mistress further from the back as she cross her arm while shaking her head.

"I want to but I need to finish buying some nail polish."

"Nail polish?"

"Yes~" Ai replied as she showed her customized designed nail. "My supplies are running out so I decided to go buy some today."

_Not a lie but not the whole truth as well._

Frankly speaking, after having that nightmare, I had trouble meeting with President Shirogane so I am using my duties as an excuse to postpone the tutorial. Window shopping skmehow elivate that stress

"Then what are you doing here in the swimsuit area?" Fujiwara asked.

_Damn subject F!_

"C'mon now Secretary Fujiwara," Ai replied as she tried to rack her brains out for a quick response. "I'm sure you also have that problem of your old smimsuit not fitting you because of some growth." she then looked at Kaguya's chest before looking back at Fujiwara's own.

"Ehehehehehe... I guess your right," Fujiwara replied, a little bit embarrassed as she also buy a new swimsuit this summer before their trip overseas. "My swimsuit got a little tight in the chest area as well."

From the back, Ai saw a fascinating view of her mistress's anguish as if yelling a mental Nooooooo as she slumps onto the floor while being comforted? by Fujiwara's sister Moeha who seems to understand the conversation as well and go as far as to show that her breast is bigger than her mistress. A mental damage too much to Kaguya that her soul almost left her body.

"We were gointo to the pool before but something happened," Ai suddenly frown (half fake).

"Were?" Kei tilts her head.

"The plan was cancelled due to busy scheduled but for some reason my feet just drag me here even though I am planning on buying some nail polish," Ai said to Kei. "So you can go without me." she then give a look to her mistress as if saying good luck.

"Is that so?" Kaguya asked. "Such a shame..."

_If you are going to say that, at least match your facial expression to your words._

"And yet you are happy." Ai replied lowly with a deadpan expression as she waved at her mistress and her friends who are now leaving her.

_I wish you luck Kaguya-sama..._

*beep*

_Hmmmm?_

A few minutes after they left, Ai receive a mail from Kaguya telling her she is free until this afternoon.

"In that case, I might as well go to the book store after this."

* * *

It's been 3 days since I've last met with the president and 4 days since I had that dream.

"Seriously..." Ai whispers as she skim from one nail polish to another.

_Something is wrong with me..._

_It was just a dream..._

Ai lament. The dream that made her soooooo unfocused and conscious during their last tutorial. It came to the point that all she can remember is that her mind is not acting properly that cause her to trip at him or black out when he is talking near her and that all of her plans were wasted. A plan to invite that dense idiot to the pool because a certain someone(mom) bailed out. A sure kill plan to snag his heart.

_Oh well..._

After not buying a swimsuit and getting only one color of nail polish, Ai headed straight to the book store.

"Hey Miss,"

But no matter how fast you run from your problem, if fate wills it, it wil shove that problem right at your face.

As I leisurely walk towards the book store, a gaudy guy walk infront of me and called me.

_Seriously! These people are just asking for it._

"Sorry but I have thing to do," Ai replied politely as the guy goes all touchy feel and put his arm around her shoulder and slowly drags her to a nearby narrow street corner. With his hands on her shoulder, he is limiting the movement of her arm near the teaser in her pocket.

"C'mon now, don't be like that," the guy said. "You'll enjoy it was well."

_Guess I have to go physical in this one..._

"Hey you,"

In that moment, fate just have to barge in.

The one that called us or more precisely this guy is no other than him. The person I am evading, Miyuki Shirogane.

"What do you want? We're busy here,"

Puting the small note book to his pocket and one hand to a phone, President Shirogane walks towards us. "Treasurer Ishigami, I found secretary Fujiwara. We will be there in a minute."

"Haaaa?" The man asked. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"The one you're bothering is a student in our school," Shirogane began. "True she played hooky on us but I have to ask you to back out please."

"Grrrrr... do you think I'll fall for that?" The man growled but against the president's glare, all he could do was to let go of me.

*ba-dump*

"President..." was all Ai can muster for some reason.

"Don't worry Secretary Fujiwara," Shirogane assured. "But I am telling the principal and your parents on this one."

With that last line, the gaudy person left with the click of the tounge.

"Let's go," Shirogane said as he took her right hand and slowly dragged her away.

* * *

Back at Kaguya, two hour after leaving Ai.

_You vulgar being!_

Just as she was having her moment with Shirogane's sister, Kei, who began resembling the president more as time passes by and right after having Kei call her by her name and vice versa. She came just to disturb them. The embodiment of avarice shows up and hugged Kei all to her self.

"Gimme a hug too!" Moeha added as she as well hug Kei.

_You foul creature... you and your family!_

_You personification of lust that gives your body freely..._

Y_ou vile woman!_

"C'mon Kaguya," Fujiwara called.

_Eh?_

"Join us as well." Fujiwara continued.

"I guess I have no choice," Kaguya replied joyfully as she joined in the group hug.

_Seriously this is why you are my best friend!_

Everything should be fine with Kaguya. That is supposed to be one of her best day ever but...

"Congratulation Kaguya-sama," Ai said as she attend to her mistress. "I am happy that you manage to have her call you by name."

"So did you enjoy your free time?" Kaguya asked, trying to change the subject after talking/ranting for long.

"...yes..." Ai mubles.

"Hm? Something wrong?"

"Nothing Kaguya-sama," Ai repleid with her head down. "I just confessed to President Shirogane is all."

"Okay good for..."

_Eh? What did Hayasaka just said?_

_Confess?_

_To the President?_

"E... Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeehhhhhh?!"

In her panic, Kaguya stood up, face Ai and shake her shoulders violently. "J-j-j-j-j-ju-just what do you mean by..."

Seeing the panic looked at her mistress, Ai gave her a deadpan look with her notable sadistic smile.

"I confess to President Shirogane," Ai repeated with a more deadpan tone. "I confess to him as 'me' and not as 'your' servant."

"..."

"Psyke got you!" Ai exclaim with a little giggle. "Eh?"

Seeing a stiff as a statute and lifeless Kaguya looking back at her, Ai deduce that the joke she receive just overload her mistress's mental faculty so she assist Kaguya to her bed before Ai excuse her self to return to her room.

_Seriously, that was a mistake of a life time._

Ai remember what had happend with President Shirogane. Because of the incident with the gaudy person, Shirogane decided to go on with the lie and go to the school where Treasurer Ishigami is waiting for them.

_That should have not happened._

_That's just the suspension bridge effect nothing more and nothing less_

With a face redder than a tomato, Ai fling her self to her bed and buried her face to her pillow.

After explaining the situation to Ishigami, he left and return back to where he is meeting with the president earlier while Shirogane waited for the cab to arrive.

"I think I'm in love with you," was what Ai said before entering the cab and leaving a very stunned Shirogane behind.

_This is why it is better to run away from your problems._

_That is a mistake. I can never fall in love with the same person Kaguya-sama likes._

She continue to squirm and tussle her bed before falling asleep.

"This is a mistake..."

* * *

Result of today's (unofficial) battle: Due to Hayasaka's confession, Hayasaka's loss.

* * *

Aaaaaaaannnnd Cut!

Another change from canon time line is the shopping scenario was not canceld in their summer break. The only changes that occur here was Ai meeting them. The rest followed suit to how the original chapter goes minus the inquiry of a birthday present to Shirogane.

Now then, as Ai and Kaguya are the same in some aspect, we also gave her that flaw Kaguya have regarding her mentality. Just as Kaguya's mind went disarray when Shirogane is using the fan she gave him in the canon time line, a flustered Ai also became the same. Not thinking properly when Shirogane is veeery close to her.

And with that, we end this chapter.

For the review, likes and follow, thanks!

Made some minor changes. Corrected some grammar and spelling err. v1


	6. Shirogane, the pool and a dead alpaca

Kaguya-sama Love is War

Ai Hayasaka wants to seduce

Chapter 5: Shirogane, the pool and a dead alpaca

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

Monologue5

*sfx*

* * *

Inside Kaguya's room, just after sending a servant away, Kaguya stands near the window as she watches the on going fire works from afar.

*creak*

*step step step*

As the door from behind opens, Kaguya takes a quick side glance to the individual that enters before returning back at the fire works display.

*shut*

"Ahem," the half Irish woman with blonde bobcat hair whose age is between her late thirties to early forties fake a cough only to be ignored by the young mistress whose sight is fixated at the fire works display from afar.

"Are you sure you don't want dinner," the person asked with a smile. A tender motherly smile. "Kaguya-sama... no, Ai-chan."

"..."

Ai under the guise of Kaguya twitch a little before holding both her hands tighter than before.

"Are you still mad at me?" the attendant, Ai's mother, Nao asked. "Mama is really sorry about it."

"Who else knows?" Ai asked with a partial cold tone.

"No one," Nao replied. "Your disguise is quite perfect."

"...Tell them I'll take my dinner here."

"Very well,"

Turning back, Nao stops as her right hand holds the knob."Is there anything else you need?"

*beep*

As Ai contemplates, her phone rings.

"None... Wait!" Ai said as she takes her phone out. Seeing who the mail came from, Ai's eye widen for a bit. Her face flushed and a wry smile formed on her lips. "... actually there is."

"And?"

"Do you still have the tickets?"

Turning her back from the window. Ai faces her mother with her head down and her bangs wig covering the upper part of her face.

"I have."

"Take me shopping tomorrow and we'll cat it quits."

"Ara~ Do you plan to go with someone?"

Ai pause for a minute as she look at her phone one more before turning back once more while she type a quick text before taking a side glance at her mother. Her mischievous smile is apparent.

"Would you believe it's to asked out the boy I like?" Ai replied. She quickly revert her gaze outside the wido to avoid her face to be seen.

"...What's the catch?" for a brief moment there, Nao was speechless. Her facial expression Ai saw when she takes a peak is so priceless.

"A bet." Ai replied. "Just a bet. Nothing more. Nothing less."

_That's right. This is just a bet. A bet to prove if Miyuki Shirigane is fit to be with Kaguya-sama  
_

* * *

A/N:

Insert Allegro Non Molto for Bgm.

* * *

**The**

** Pool side**

Target: Miyuki Shirogane

Requirements: Pool ticket for two, swimsuit.

Prep time: Seven days max.

Bummer: 75% chance rejection unless special circumstances arise.

* * *

*beep*

_Hmm..._

"None... Wait!" Ai said as she takes her phone out.

Miyuki

Thanks! We manage to find Kaguya.

I owe you one.

Seeing who the mail came from, Ai's eye widen for a bit. Her face flushed and a wry smile formed on her lips. "... actually there is."

_I can use this.  
_

New Bummer: Mom wont let this end just like that.

* * *

The Play:

1\. Invite Shirogane to the pool using an excuse you won a pair of tickets and no one else is available.

* * *

At the lake side, while still enjoying the fireworks together with the rest of the student council.

*beep*

_This is probably from Haysaca._

Shirogane thought as he took his phone out and read his text.

Haysaca

Are you sure?

*tap tap tap*

Miyuki type his response which she replied imediately.

*beep*

Haysaca

I recently won a pool ticket for two but my friends are all busy.

In that case acompany me to the pool.

_Eh? Pool_

*tap tap tap*

Miyuki tense up. Sweat drop from his forehead.

*beep*

Haysaca

But didnt you say you owe me? :_(

I even cancel my plan so that I can take Kaguya-sama's place. T_T

*tap tap tap*

*beep*

Haysaca

Yehey!(^_^)

I'll be expecting you. ;)

* * *

2\. Buy a swimsuit.

* * *

xxx mall, the day after the fireworks

"Listen Ai," Nao said seriously. "Men are wolves wearing a sheep's clothing."

"I am well aware of that," Ai replied in a deadpan manner as she look at the swimsuit her mother picks for her. "Which is why" Her temper slowly rising to its peak. "WHY are you giving me such outfit?! It barely covers anything!"

"Why?" Nao asked cluelessly to her child's outburt as she tilts her head side ward and raise the item in question. A G string two piece. "To get you eaten ofcourse."

"And what kind of mother would send her only child into the den of wolves to be eaten?!"

"The best one ofcourse." Nao replied proudly. "This is after all to nab the boy's affection after all. Though I dont mind you going all the way but please remember to at least finish college before giving us a grandkids kay?"

"W-w-w-" Ai stutters only to pleases her wrongly informed mother. She didn't like the guy. She just need to seduce him.

She never ever EVER like him!

The previous one is just a suspension bridge effect.

Ai's explanation of the bet on their way to this mall apparently went from one ear and outto the other ear.

_Seriously_.

Ai face palm herself in irritation and embarrassment.

"So why dont we try that out and have a picture taken for him to judge.

ooooo

"Ahaaa~ President do-you-like-this?"

In front of Miyuki, Ai bent forward and have her arms hold together in a v shape to squeeze and emphasize her chestal area. She asked with a wink followed out by sticking her tongue out in a cutesy manner.

ooooo

"Nonononononononono!" Ai exclaim with a veeeeery flustered face. Just imagining her self doing that is too much for her.

"Then would you like this one?" Nao asked innocenetly as she handed a rather not that innocent looking swimsuit? to her red as a tomato blushing daughter from her purse.

"T-this is..." Ai tremble as she saw the item in question handed to her.

*fzzzzzzzzz*

"Oh my!" Nao said, shocked(half true) with her mouth half open and left hand placed infront of her mouth as if she saw steams coming out from her daughter's head who stood there motionless with her right palm open.

On top of said open palm are three piece of band aids.

Ai's world seems to slooooooooow down as she experience her very own and first vasovagal response.

"Guess this is still too much for her," Nao said in an amuse tone. "Might as go for g rated stuff."

Leaving her stiff as a statue daughter, Nao pick some floral two piece with a skirt bikini and a tube neck halter styled blue and white backless one piece swim suit.

She then proceed to drag her mentally lagging state of a daughter into the dressing room as she assist her from changing from one swimsuit to another.

"As I am saying I would never- eh?"

Recovering her mental faculties, Ai found herself seated inside a car. Beside her is her more than amused mother.

"What just happened?" Ai asked, somewhat worried and terrified to what her worst than her at teasing mother did.

"Hmmmmm... why don't you look at your phone?"

Quickly looking at her phone and quickly scribling at the touchscreen to unlock it, Ai found that her line is still open.

"Don't worry, I didn't blow your cover-eh? arara?"

Looking at the recent conversation, Ai's head explode and she as well experience her second vasovagal response within the same day while Nao is more than pleased.

* * *

3\. Make him conscious of your swimwear.

* * *

Earlier that day, Shirogane residence.

As Shirogane contemplate the firworks again and again to completely forget ancertain text. 'SHE' sent him a message or rather an image with a folow up question.

"Wawawawawa"

Miyuki is at lost for words to the images he is now looking at.

"Just what do you think your doing looking at your phone like that?"

"AH!"

Hearing his sister from behind, Miyuki panics as he almost drop the phone he is holding. Je jolt up and his the phone to his back before facing the glare of his sister.

"N-nothing! Nothing is suspicious here," Miyuki assure Kei with a nervous tone and wyry smile.

"Creep," Kei said as she looked at her perverted brother coldly before leaving their house.

"Phew... " Miyuki sigh as he withes the sweat on his forehead with his left arm before looking back at his phone. "Eh?"

Just as he think he is safe already. Shirogane saw to his horrorel that he accidentally replied to Haysaca's message. A shy rabbit sticker sendig a flying kiss and some giberish with 1 in them.

Back at the mall, Nao sat at a bench. Beside her zone out daughter.

"Guess the two piece then." she said to her self with a satisfied smile before returning the phone she took without permision (well she did ask but Ai's in her own world to even hear her) back to her daughter's pocket.

* * *

4\. Fake a drowning.

* * *

_This should be easy but..._

One day after the fireworks and a few more day before the start of the school semester.

Arriving at the pool, Ai enact plan 3 but the difference here from what she expect is that the BOTH of them are embarassed. The thing yesterday still fresh in their minds.

"Let's go now," Ai said gleefully as she drags Shirogane from one pool to the other but...

*crack*

Wave pool

*crack*

Infinity pool

*crack*

Standard school size pool

*crack*

* * *

5\. Cling to Shirogane's arm at minimum and at best outright hug him while in a panic state(fake)

* * *

*shater*

As if hearing an illusion er mirror breaking, Ai's plan crumbled before she could reach its climax.

...

...

...

Ai on her knees, trembles in fear and irritation.

_What_

As she look at that thing in front of her.

_The_

A drowning alpaca for the xth time wearing the guise of the president. A drowning alpaca in a 2ft tall pool. 2 ft tall pool!

_Hell!_

"Just what kind of fruit did you ate?!" Ai yelled while flailing her arms into the water as she look at the now white eyed Shirogane. "This is beyond incapable!"

Considering there's no life guard this time around, Ai was forced to drag the as heavy as a rock carcas out of the pool. Lucky for her, the children that was also making fun of the drowning alpaca helped her remove the piece of stain from the pool.

_You just ruined all of my plans!_

"Haaaah... haaaaah..." Ai pant while her left eye brow twitch in irritation as she continiously drags this deadweight with the help of some children.

*splash*

*flop*

_There's no helping it._

With the piece of meat finally out of the water. Ai proceed to ki-err conduct a cardiopulmonary resuscitation procedure as the kids of the pool cheered her on. She only did this because there's no life guard. Well that's what she tried to explain to the kids after reviving the incomprehensible being back to life only for her explanation to go on deaf ears.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Shinomiya main house.

Kaguya wearing a different Kimono she wear during the fireworks entered the dining hall.

She then proceed to greet the patriarch of the household before turning her attention to the siblings seated at the right of the head patriarch. Her relatives twiced remove. A girl younger than her and also a student in her school and the other, her sibling of the same age who is enroled to a more prestigious school than her own.

"Hello, Aunty," the tsundere in twintail greeted.

"It's been a while since the bookstore," the twin of the tsundere greeted as well.

* * *

"I'm home," Kei said. "WHAT THE?-"

After meeting up with Moeha and her sisters, Kei returned back to their home whose light is off eventhough it is pass 6pm already. What greeted her after turning the light on is her burned out brother as white as an uncolored draft who is slumped over their table.

"What happened to you?!" Kei shriek as she hurriedly go to her brother to check his condition.

"Pool... returned... tired..." Miyuki mumbles as he recall the numerous times he reached river styx in one day.

_I wonder if Secretary Fujiwara would teach me how to swim_.

On their way home, while enjoying a relaxing ride back, Chika Fujiwara shivers as if something horrible will happen.

"You okay?" Beside her is her elder sister who ask after seeing her frightened expresion.

"N...Nothing... its nothing...?" Chika replied as her paler than before expression didn't help to elevate the tension of her sister.

_This feeling of dread and... blood lust. I hope president isn't thinking of some absurd things..._

* * *

Result of today's battle: Ai concede defeat. She also procees to tear all plan related to any bodies of water.

* * *

Meanwhile,

A teen with blond over shoulder length hair in her second year walks aimlessly at the side to the wave pool trying to shake the disturbing though she have. Crazy thoughts brought by the thing she saw past lunch related to a certain student cohncil president being kissed by a blonde teen while the childred cheered them on.

"Karen!" a voice calls out.

Looking back, the teen called Karen saw her classmate. A teen with an average height of her age, long black hair with hime cut bangs and a losely tied pony tail.

"Oh! Erika!"

"Don't oh Erika me," Erika said. " Why aren't you still dress? Nagisa is already waiting for us by the entrance. We're leaving in a minute you know?!"

"Ahahahahaha," Karen laugh out dryly. "Sorry about that."

"Seriously!" Erika replied with both her hands on her waist. "You got a minute okay?"

"Okay..."

Looking at the back of her friend, Karen temporary set aside the thing that bothers her as she runs toward the dressing room.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaand cut!.

A/N:

With that, this chapter came to an end. As the bet moves onward, more and more characrers are also pulled in. Now then, regarding the pool size, haven't been in one in ages so feel free to correct us on the exact depth for a kids level pool.

Also change the suggested bgm at the start of the play from Mozzart's turkish march to vivladi to set the mood due things didn't go as smoothly as Ai wanted it and to match her internal struggle during the play.

For the review likes and follow, thanks!


	7. Karen wants to Investigate

Kaguya-sama Love is War

Ai Hayasaka Wants to seduce

Chapter 6: Karen wants to Investigate

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

_Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

The art of war by Sun Tzu states that If we do not wish to fight, we can prevent the enemy from engaging us even though the lines of our encampment be merely traced out on the ground. All we need do is to throw something odd and unaccountable in his way.

At the start of the second semester, just as the clock strikes twelve and the bell rang for today's lunch, Karen quickly gathered us here in the Mass Media Club room for whatever reason. We as in myself and Erika.

"Let's start today's emergency meeting," Karen began in a brooding tone. She sat at the opposite end with her elbows are resting at top of the table, arm raised and hands clasp together. Right now, she is giving a menacing vibe.

"Exactly why have you gathered us here?"

Sitting beside me is Erika who just voiced both of our questions.

"You even drag Hayasaka here."

_Good one Erika, be the voice of reason._

Hayasaka's opinion of Erika raise quite a bit

"This is an important club meeting!"

_Club..? I don't like where this is going._

Following my senses, I push my chair back, ready to leave or else I'll be drag to some irritating situation.

"In that case, I'll excuse my self," I said as cool as possible.

"This is about Kaguya-sama,"

Karen continues when she saw me stand.

"Erika, isn't this more reason for Hayasaka not to be here?" Erika interject. "Otherwise the club president would be mad at us."

"None sense!" Karen replied back with a burning passion. "We're gathered here as members of the Kaguya-sama fan club. The club president will understand.'

_She won't. You are using this room for a different purpose so she won't understand._

"Oooooooh~ M'kay!" I replied with a wink.

_Just what kind of stupidity will they be talking about?_

The new semester just started so what she wants to talk about is probably during the summer break.

"Speaking of Kaguya-sama, Karen said she saw her together with the President during the fireworks, festival." Erika added in.

"We already discussed that," Karen continued with a gloomy tone. "This one is a grave matter."

"Fireworks? Now I am regretting not seeing that" Ai pouts to her seatmate. "So did you got a picture of the fireworks up close?"

"Let see..." Erika mumbles as she looks at the photo gallery of her phone. "I remember putting them in this folder..."

"I saw president Shirogane kissing someone!"

*bang*

As I was leaning to look at Erika's phone, Karen quickly blurted this out to get our attention. It was too sudden that I fell off my chair.

"Owwww..." I groan in pain.

"Seriously Hayasaka, you can be quite a klutz," Erika chuckles as she lends me a hand.

Ai's opinion of Erika drop to a new low.

_This is bad in so many ways.._.

My mind starts to panic as blood slowly rushes to my face while Erika assists me in standing up.

"K-Kiss?" Ai asked, panic etched on her face. "W-when?!"

Though I already know the answer, I asked just to be sure and seeing my panic, Karen's mood lightens up.

"A few days ago at xxxxxx."

_I knew it!_

"Eh?! But I was also there!" Erika exclaim. "Why am I hearing this now?!"

I now return to my sit and as I try to push that certain memory from emerging.

I am not mentally prepared for this situation. Any more facial clues and Karen might get the wrong (right) idea.

"So what did you see?" Ai asked as she returned to her chair.

Karen then began explaining the scenario she saw. About seeing a beautiful blonde kissing President Shirogane.

The good thing here is that she saw that scene a few meters behind us. Luckily for me, my hair was on the way for her to recognize me, so I just need to maintain my cool.

"You know, since the President just transferred here," Erika replied after digesting Karen's words. "It's won't be weird for him to know a girl or two like that."

"Don't joke around," Karen argue back. "Are you saying she is more suitable to be with President Shirogane than Kaguya-sama?"

"I am not saying that," Ai replied.

"From how you describe it, that girl is quite beautiful," Erika added in.

"Nice one Kose-chin," Ai said with a thumbs up.

" Your point being?"

"I think him having a girlfriend like her is worth boasting." Erika said seriously. "The fact that we haven't heard of her means that she is probably just a friend from his old school."

"Well said Kose-chin" Ai praise as she pat the gullible girl's head.

"Eheheh,"

"What was well said?! Karen exclaim.

"Are you sure it's not just his sister" Ai asked as casual as she can. "Since the one you saw is also blonde, isn't it possible that it was his little sister? And it is not the President kissing someone but him being kissed or a more possible reason his sister is giving him CPR."

_Sorry about this Kei-chan._

"Hayasaka, I know what you mean but the one I saw doesn't look like his sister," Karen replied. "His sister isn't blond af I recall it."

"C'mon now Hayasaka," Erika said while doing hand gestures that dismiss the idea. "There's no way someone like the President would drown in a kid's pool.

_He is one._

"It mus be secretary Fujiwara!" Erika exclaim as she claps both her hands. They are quite close I tell you."

_Subject F? I need to know this._

"Eeeeh? That sounds interesting! Tell me more!" Ai asked with eyes glittering in anticipation.

"Here!" Erika quickly searches her phone once more just to show me a picture of President Shirogane in the gym lying like a dead alpaca.

"Eh...?" Ai was speeches for a clear minute.

After seeing the picture, Ai's opinion of Erika who looks proud drops as fast as 3 multiply by 10 raised to the power of 8 meters per second.

"Don't listen to her delusions, Hayasaka," Karen answers back.

_Pot calling Kettle black..._

"Do you know what that picture is?" Ai asked warily as she points at Erika's phone screen.

"That is not a delusion!" Erika answer back as she slammed the table. "I really saw Secretary Fujiwara teaching President Shirogane volleyball!"

"Really?" Ai asked, skeptical to Erika's claim. Recalling how normal Miyuki Shirogane was when playing volleyball.

_Considering what happened back at the pool with him being terrible in water, what Erika said might also be possible.  
_

"Really really!" Erika answer back. "It must have been Secretary Fujiwara and President Shirogane meeting behind Kaguya-sama's back."

_I really need to find a way to revoke my membership here._

"Erika, Secretary Fujiwara isn't that flat," Karen counter back while she recalls the image of the unknown blonde.

_Say what now?_

Ai's opinion of Karen hits rock solid.

_I am not flat. Com compare to Kaguya-sama, I am average. A-ve-rage!_

* * *

Student Council Room.

"Achoo!"

"You okay, Kaguya?" Fujiwara asked as she hands Kaguya a tissue paper.

"It's nothing," Kaguya replied as she took the tissue from Fujiwara.

"They say, when one sneezes, it means someone is talking about them." A third voice said at the entrance.

Looking at the door, they saw a tall slim man with black hair fashioned to cover one of his eyes.

"Where's President?" the tall man asked.

"Prez goes out to buy us some drinks and Ishigami, you're late!" Fujiwara said as she points her finger on him.

"Got derail from the cafeteria," the person called Ishigami replied in a tired voice as he sat next to Kaguya while slowly peeling the wrap from his yakisoba pan "You could have just texted me to get the drinks you know and isn't there a vending machine near here?"

"Oh that one, it's busted," Fujiwara replied, a bit of disappointment can be traced from her voice.

* * *

_Am I in Hell?_

_Is God dead?_

As Karen and Erika continue to banter with their respected ships and delusion, Ai slumps her head on the table. They have been doing it for quite some time now that I already finish my lunch. It's good that they now forgot the main reason for this meeting but I am now stuck in listening to the two's argument.

*creak*

"Excuse me,"

As the door opens, Ai's body jolts upon hearing the person from the door. A voice she knows quite well.

"Kaguya-sama!" Karen and Erika exclaim in unison prompting their banter to a stop.

"There's been some complaint about the noise coming in this..." Kaguya began but suddenly trails off after seeing Ai's slump figure.

"Listen Kaguya-hmmmmmpppp!"

Just as Erika is about to say something, both me and Karen quickly restrain and cover her mouth.

"What do you think you're doing?" I whisper.

"Do you really want to cause a rift between Prez and Kaguya-sama for your unconfirmed delusions?!" Karen who is at Erika left also whispers.

"Hmph Imp hmp!" Erika tried to say something but all they could hear are gibberish sound.

"Ahem," Kaguya fake a cough as she takes a quick glance at Ai. "As I am saying-"

"Vice president Shinomiya,"

Outside the room, Kaguya was greeted by someone. Someone that made Erika and Karen's body stiff.

"Oh hello there, club president," Kaguya replied before taking a quick glance at Ai. Giving her a 'Explain it time later' look. "Now that you're here, I'll be going now," she gave the club president a light bow before stepping back so that she could enter the room.

"That's my cue," Ai replied cheerfully. "Gotta go, see ya later."

With a wink, she bows to the club president of the mass media club that just entered the room before winking at the two who are still as stiff as a statue.

_Glad that I'm out of there,_

*thud*

As Ai ran away from the club room and near the staircase hallway, she took a quick glance back causing her to bump someone.

"Ah, I'm-"

Looking at who is it, Ai quickly froze.

"Hey watch it,"

The one that replied was the person Ai bump into but all of her attention was glued to who is next to that person.

"I... Uhm..." Ai mumbles.

For the two, time seems to stop. Even for the one she bumped into, he could feel a murky atmosphere.

"I'm sorry!"

Ai apologizes **not** to the black haired kohai who she bumped into but to his blonde companion before dashing as fast as possible.

The art of war by Sun Tzu states that A clever general, therefore, avoids an army when its spirit is keen, but attacks it when it is sluggish and inclined to return. This is the art of studying moods.

No matter how you look at it the opposition is sluggish but with my current mindset, I opt to flee. Flee as fast as possible while hoping only Treasurer Ishigami saw that.

"I dunno what is going on here..." Ishigami began as she looks at the blonde senior running past them before noticing Shirogane's troubled expression. "So I'm going back to my class now, see you later President."

"...okay..."

* * *

"This is a disaster..." Ai mumbles.

It was past ten already and her mistress is already asleep. Lying on her bed, Ai placed her right arm to her forehead as she heaves a sigh full of stress as she recalls her biggest blunder. Which was confessing to Miyuki Shirogane as her real self and not as her other-self.

"Forgive me Kaguya-sama," Ai continue followed by another sigh.

* * *

A few hours back inside Kaguya's room.

"So that's what the commotion is all about..." Kaguya said after hearing her maid's report.

"Considering who's who is in that club, I suggest extra caution Kaguya-sama," Ai warned as she brushes her mistress' hair.

"I know," Kaguya replied gloomily. "We can't let the main house hearing all of this."

"We have yet to obtain a suitable bargaining chip to your brother who is the one behind all of those meetings."

"Let's not talk about that,"

"I understand."

"We need to focus our priority on getting rid of that filth first and her supporter," Kaguya said as her tone take a nose dive past zero degree Celsius.

_I also need to investigate Erika's claim. Just exactly how close are Secretary Fujiwara and President Shirogane?_

"By the way," Kaguya continue breaking Ai's thought process. "What do you mean by each of you supports different ships?"

"That's just the modern term for pairing" Ai explained. "Karen firmly believes that President Shirogane and you are suited for each other,"

That small comment made Kaguya blush and a small bud is starting to grow from Kaguya's head.

"Erika, on the other hand, sees the chemistry of Secretary Fujiwara and the President."

As fast as she blushes, Kaguya's mood quickly darkens. A little more and her cold persona will resurface.

"You, what about you?" Kaguya asked nervously only for Ai to reply with a smirk.

"I am your servant, Kaguya-sama," Ai said, turning her smirk to a gentle smile.

Seeing Kaguya relax from her words. Ai leans closer to Kaguya's left ear. "Which is why,"

Ai began with a seemingly gentle whisper. "I wholeheartedly support your maid's conquest."

Kaguya jolts back from her comment before looking at the reflection on the mirror. The reflection of a sadistic teasing maid.

"Your sadism is pouring out."

"Which is why,"

Ai pulls back off Kaguya, taking one step before turning her back to her mistress.

"You better make him confess already." Ai finishes in a deadpan tone.

"Before it's to late," she added as whisers more to herself than to her mistress.

"Hayasaka?" Kaguya asked. she stands up and faces her maid whose head hung down and bangs covering her eyes making it difficult for her to know what is her maid's state of mind.

"You will always have my support,"

* * *

_What I said back then is true..._

Ai sigh once again before turning to her right side.

_This is why making him fall for me in thirty meetings would be my greatest support and betrayal for your endeavor._

* * *

Unknown place and location.

_How many times have I seen this?_

Opening my eyes, I saw his unconscious face once more as I pulled back before taking a deep breath.

"You can't die on me!"

After pumping his heart with my hands, I once again quickly lean my face closer to his. As our lips touch and I began blowing to his mouth, my eyes were shut to lessen the impact.

I've seen this countless times since then.

I repeat the procedure several times.

And just like always, after several times of doing it, the last one always changes to that same scenario.

Unwrapping my arm off him, I took a step back as I gently open my eyelids to see him xth years older from now smiling gently back at me. As always I find myself at xxxx near the giant pine tree full of decors.

"That dream again..." Opening her eyes, Ai finds herself lying on her bed, facing the ceiling.

Once again, I have that same dream and once again I woke up before knowing what he we said back...

* * *

At the same time,

Kurogane apartment.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaah!" Kei Shirogane's scream can be heard across the streets.

To satisfy her dry throat, she decided to go to the kitchen to get a glass of cold water only to find the source of her shriek. A somewhat dried up corpse-like entity wearing the skin of his brother whose upper body slumps at the table, head facing the door of their room, eyes all dry up and wide open and a mouth that looks like its gasping for air.

Upon careful inspection, Kei noticed the corpse-like individual is not gasping for air but rather counting numbers. Numbers of coffins.

"..789 coffins, 780 coffins, 781 coffins..."

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaannnnnnd cut!

And with that, this chapter came to a close. Thankfully manage to finish ahead of deadline so I decided to use the remaining time finishing this chapter. '

The scenario this time around is a continuation of the previous chapter and is inspired by the spin-off We want to talk about Kaguya ch 50. We are also seeing Ai's masked slowly peeling off due to the accumulation of blunders from past chapters/meeting with Shiroane.

As stated in a different story/ies of ours, the update will go on rotation (shameless plugin) the rotation goes as follows, Fate/Divergence, Danmachi Emerald, Ai Hayasaka Wants to seduce then back to fate then danmachi, etc... When the update will come varies to workload once again.

For the review, likes and follow, thanks!


	8. Crossroad

Kaguya-sama Love is War

Ai Hayasaka Wants to seduce

Chapter 7: Crossroad

* * *

The dutiful Maid/Valet of the Shinomiya household starts her day early and ends pretty late. Day in and day out, she fulfills her duty that its almost second nature for her. Yet one morning, xth day after the second-semester starts, the maid was late for five minutes.

Art of War by Sun Tzu states that Know yourself and you will win all battles.

_But who exactly is the real me._

Ai contemplates as she knocks on the door of her mistress while ignoring that one question that bothered her once more. Unlike how it was before, the question regarding her real self and purpose resurfaced more frequently than ever since the bet was made.

* * *

Shuchiin Arts Room

Miyuki Shirogane is hard-working, resourceful, and dutiful. An expert of love he is not. He might make himself look like one, but that is just an illusion he made for himself and those who put him on a pedestal.

He knows what he wants and has the resolve for the opposing party to give in just because he is too prideful to take the first step. He knows it since that incident at the pond a year prior. And yet... and yet... that resolve is forcefully being demolished.

"HEY!"

It began with a visit.

"President! look over here,"

Followed by a chance encounter.

"Are you even listening?"

Then their scheduled tutorial.

The scent she carries during their unexpected meetings up to their scheduled tutorial.

The familiarity he has to the dutiful maid who also wears a mask grew as time passes by. There's also that persona that he noticed to slip up every now and then. A persona that somewhat resembles **her**, Kaguya, ever so slightly.

As if the Atkinson and Shiffrin Theory hook up and do a 3-way inter-species hanky panky with Badeley and Hitch, and Brown and Kulik. A link to his brain was made from their similarities. A stimulant was introduced to separate the two. The frequency of their meetups intensifies recognition. suffice to say, he knows of her scent, tone, and mannerism.

For the finisher, a bomb was dropped that intensify her weight to him.

While struggling to pass Styx once again after drowning for the xth time on that day they went to the pool. His vision hazy as they were, shifted back and forth from the rowers of his boat; from an old lady with crooked nose surrounded by bountiful of apples at her feet, a skeletal cloaked individual, and even a Gothic Lolita with long black hair, red eyes and wears a kimono with moving design. To the worried and panicked face of a certain blonde maid as her lips touch his. **Repeatedly.**

His first kiss... sort of...

Deny as hard as he wishes, their lips touch nonetheless. Technicality be damn.

If that is not enough, a certain individual also joined the fray.

His very first pseudo confession from a girl that fluctuates her vulnerable side to her mask as fast as AC. (Alternating Current)

"Mou~ don't move too much, "

"Ahh. S-sorry bout that." Miyuki replied, scratching the back of his head as he returns to reality.

"Just stay still and look at me straight in the eyes and it'll be offer in a jiffy." the blonde said to him with a teasing wink.

"Ah... yeah..." Miyuki replied awkwardly as he began to draw his partner once more.

Right across Shirogane is the very same person that gave him his first pseudo confession. Pseudo because of the word 'I think' she included during her confession.

This now leads him to his current predicament. The previous confession, the chance encounter in the hallway, and their small interaction in this elective class put Shirogane Miyuki in a very tight spot.

When the second semester began, he thanks the Gods that Kaguya also chose the same elective. It means he can be with Kaguya more.

Even if secretary Fujiwara is also there, he didn't mind as the atmosphere is the same as in the student council. The same can be said to Kashiwagi as she is a regular visitor.

The only issue now is **her**. Ai Hayasaka. She is also with them. Unlike her previous mood when he encountered her in the hallway and this very class, the one in front of his is possibly the one is the worst.

From perky to shy. He's seen them over the span of their interaction from that fateful day to their Art classes. The her right now is different than before. It might have been his imaginative mind but the one facing him, albeit acting the same, much to his displeasure, is releasing an aura similar to the Kaguya of old. Cold, calculating, and distant. This Hayasaka is in an extremely foul mood for some reason.

While that in itself is a problem, he is more concerned about **her**. He hopes for all hope, for it, his reactions this time around, not to be noticed by Kaguya.

Only for reality to give him the short end of the stick.

_Now, this is interesting_...

A few feet away from Shirogane, Kashiwagi, a girl with a bobcat hair look at her drawing partner, Kaguya, with interest.

Every now and then, she noticed her drawing partner fidget and squirm whenever she took a side glance at President Shirogane and Hayasaka.

_I know there's a chemistry between them but I never knew Hayasaka-san is into President Shirogane as well..._

Kashiwagi thought as she continues to draw Kaguya. The only problem here is that she is having difficulty due to how Kaguya's mood fluctuates and how she do sudden movement whenever the blonde with a side ponytail flirt with the president.

_A love triangle perhaps?_

Kashiwagi first considers the idea before scrapping it considering the things she saw in the student council room. Adding the fact that Hayasaka is also part of that unofficial club. So there is a chance that Hayasaka is just teasing Kaguya to make her realize that the president is up for grabs unless she makes a move.

* * *

Lunchtime, Student Council Office

"Uwaaaaaah!"

Ishigami shrieks as he entered the room.

Right now, a burned-out white as white Shirogane is slouching at his desk, Secretary Fujiwara is hovering around President Shirogane like a predator eying its prey.

"Shhhh!"

Fujiwara began before returning her sights on the president like she is a vulture eying a dying prey.

"Is something wrong here, prez?"

"aaaaaaahhhhhhh..." Miyuki groan

"It's no use, he's been like that since I came here." secretary Fujiwara sigh as her child is once again in a pathetic state.

"Did something happen in your class?"

Ishigami asked before taking his seat and placing the food he bought, a yakisoba pan, onto the table. "I saw him this morning and he seems fine back then."

"Hmmmm..."

Fujiwara though before her eyes suddenly shimmer with interest.

"Fufu~ so that's it?" Fujiwara mumbles as Ishigami began eating his lunch while taking a side glance of the two every now and then. "I guess this is a job of Love Detective Chika." Fujiwara then dons her stupid love detective hat and a pipe that she took from her left pocket.

"So President's springtime of youth has arrived? Who is it?"

"..." Shirogane opened his eyes before looking at Fujiwara like a kid who is lost.

_I see..._

Ishigami thought as he sees the big boob secretary adjusted her stupid detective hat.

"President, why don't you tell mama your problem?"

"Gack!" Ishigami did a spit-take as he chokes on his food.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" Ishigami exclaim as he points at the personification of avarice using his half-eaten Yakisoba Pan.

"Hmm?" Fujiwara looked at him as she tilts her head to her left while taking one step back. "A simple love detective won't do here anymore so I am stepping up the ante."

"What are you... Love... oh! Her?" Ishigami asked as he hammered his right hand holding the bread to his left open palm_._ He has an idea of who it might be considering the interactions he had seen between the two in this very room. and since she is not with them at the moment, something might have happened. This statement, however, is something he will regret for the rest of his life.

"Eh..." Fujiwara dropped her the pipe she is holding as props and look at Ishigami blankly.

The mere fact that Ishigami knows it first before her damage her pride as a love detective. So she did what any normal people do who got their pride damage. She tosses aside Shirogane like a foul carcass and went in like a hawk diving for its new prey.

"Come here!" Fujiwara exclaim as she literary dive towards Ishigami.

The rest of the lunch break was consumed by her nonstop badgering for details while Ishigami resisted her with all his might before fleeing the room Aas last resort.

* * *

Courtyard bench,

Due to certain circumstances, Kaguya decline to go to the student council room. Instead, she took her drawing partner with her and have her lunch at the courtyard bench.

"So what do you want to talk about?" Kashiwagi asked nervously.

"I want to consult about a friend, "

_So this is about you._

"I'm all ears,"

"Well... there this friend of mine," Kaguya began. "There's this guy that interest her."

_President Shirogane_

"He shows interest in me-er my friend and I believe it won't be long before he confesses."

"Is the guy no good?" Kashiwagi asked, feigning ignorance that she knew who the guy is.

"Of course not! He's the best there is!" Kaguya exclaim with a tone full of confidence.

"So what's the problem?"

"Well... this friend of mine also has a friend. And that friend of hers asked her if it is okay to make a move on the guy knowing that he is only interested in me-my friend."

_Wait! She gave her permission...?_

"And let me guess, that friend of yours is regretting her decision that she allowed her friend after seeing the guy get flustered with this new girl. Is that it?"

"...yeah..."

_So Hayasaka-san is really making a pass on President Shirogane._

"And your friend does not know how to proceed from here?"

nod*

_I see... Is this Hayasaka's way of helping the two? Or does she truly love President Shirogane?_

"That is one complicated matter..."

Kashiwagi replied as she tilts her head left and right. Thinking how to answer properly before taking a full stop when she saw someone looking at them across the second floor of the building.

_Eh?_

* * *

At the same time,

In the second floor building next to the courtyard, a blonde with a side ponytail looks outside, directly to two individuals sitting at a bench for who knows how long.

As the person with bobcat hair wags its head in a playful? manner, their eyes met. She looks at her for a quarter of a second before turning around and walking away knowing full well that she noticed her.

"I need to get my self together..."

* * *

That night at the Shinomiya estate, Right after making her report, Ai slumps into her bed with her phone at hand.

_I better get my act done..._

Ai, contemplate again as she once more looks at her phone.

_I am a Shinomiya servant first before anything else._

Without even bothering updating her diary nor plans, Ai locks her sight at her phone screen. A message from her mother can be seen and the content of the mail is simple.

「You're slipping up.」

A reminder and a warning.

Due to intermixing guilt and stress, Ai woke late and consume twice as much time in preparing. Normally that is not an issue but five minutes off is still five minutes off after all.

「The boy that you like, introduce her to mama one of this day, okay?」

Followed by a tease of a concerned mother.

"Miyuki Shirogane..." Ai mumbles beneath her breath as she slides her free hand's index to her lips.

_Am I really in love with him or is Haysaca the one that loves him?_

* * *

Aaaaaaaand cut!

With this, the chapter came to a close. Due to the progress of the manga relating to Ai's arc, I prolong the update to see if I can use it as a material, which I did and decided to rewrite some part of the story with tidbits of data from the recent arc.

The next chapter for this story is still in an indefinite schedule due to the current rotation of story update/writing; Fate then Danmachi then Kaguya then Fate, and RL work.

For the review, likes, and follows, Thanks!


	9. Hayasaka wants to give a present

Kaguya-sama Love is War

Ai Hayasaka Wants To Seduce

Chapter 8 Hayasaca wants to give a present

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

_Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

"His birthday huh..." Ai whispered

On their way back to the mansion, Right after Kaguya found out that Shirogane wants to celebrate his birthday with her alone, her mistress is in cloud nine with a flower bud on top of her head, Ai on the other hand contemplates the incoming birthday of Shirogane Miyuki and how she can integrate it with her plans.

_I wonder what kind of present he will like?_

* * *

That weekend, Kaguya went to the mall along with Fujiwara, her sister Moeha and Kei. Kaguya's aim is to get information on what to give to Miyuki while Ai kept a safe distance from them in case Kaguya needed her assistance.

"Hmmm..." Ai hummed as she brows at the computer store. "I wonder..."

*beep*

Breaking from her line of thinking, Ai heard her phone beep with a message from her mistress.

Fujiwara will give us a ride back. You can go back on your own.

_Might as well shop while I'm at it._

Now that she has freetime on her hand, she can use this as an opportunity to pick a present but then-

*thud*

While putting her phone back to her pocket, Ai took three steps back and accidentally bumped into someone. Someone who is on his phone while walking.

"Excuse me-"

"I-I'm sorry-"

They both said in unison only to pause after seeing who it was.

The art of war teaches us to rely not on the likelihood of the enemy's not coming, but on our own readiness to receive him; not on the chance of his not attacking, but rather on the fact that we have made our position unassailable.

"Oh my! Shirogane-san, " After identifying who the person Ai bumped into, she quickly switched gears from Ai Hayasaka to Haysaca A Smithe. "Fancy meeting you here."

After her encounter with him the day she slipped a confession, Ai, whenever she goes out by herself forsake the idea of going out as her. She either goes as Haysaca-san or Haysaca-kun. Right now, she is wearing her anti Shirogane fashion outfit.

"Ah... ah..."Miyuki stutter.

_Now this is a nice development._

Unlike the blonde maid, Shirogane was slow to his words as memories of that time came flooding back.

To begin with, after the incident at the pool, his physical interaction with said maid stopped. The tutorials dropped due to the busy schedule of the maid in question. At least that was what she told him.

"Something wrong?" AI playfully asked knowing that his reaction, the sudden reddening of his face, bead of sweat, trembling of his body, and eyes directed to her lips pretty much reveal what is in his mind.

_Hook, line and sinker._

Ai thought,

_I should feel guilty about this but I can't help smiling internally..._

She then look at Shirogane while striking a pose. Legs crossed and both hands at the back while her upper body is bend sideways on a 15 degree angle

"..."

_His mind is still lagging behind. I can use... no, abuse this._

Ai continue her scheming while texting her mistress that she will commence operation.

* * *

Inside Fujiwara's vehicle

"Eh?" Kaguya gasped upon opening her phone.

"Something wrong, Kaguya?" Chika asked upon seeing her best friend (to her) suddenly paled upon looking at the message on her phone.

"Kaguya-san?"Kei asked as well.

Kaguya once again look at her phone before adjusting herself to not worry the two. The total passengers of the car are four if you didn't count the driver. Only two are showing actual sign of worry while one of them look at Kagiya creepily. Awaiting for her to go bat-shit crazy. Something she didn't do... externally that is.

_HAYASAKAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

Kaguya internally yelled as she remember the message sent to her by her sadistic sheltered maid.

"I'll be going on a date with Miyuki Shirogane. Take care of yourself as I might spend the night elsewhere. (･ω)

* * *

"Ha-Hay..."

_But I can't blame him_.

Unlike Miyuki, Ai had lots and lots if encounter with the teen ever since her failed attempt at the pool. In a way, he is just like her when they first met after the start if the second semester.

_My time with him at school and my continuous communication by means of text as this me increase my tolerance when he is near._

"Shirogane-san~" Ai playfully called, her facial grin grew ever so slightly.

The pincer tactics she deployed not only increase her tolerance to him but also verify something she tried to denied ever since her accidental confession. That she is-

_I am attracted to him._

Ai can no longer deny that. Her school friends called her out as a maiden in love from time to time (mainly after the arts class). Them noticing her actions is a big warning sign to Ai that they are seeing something else other that her facade. That and her dreams of a distant? future with a kindergarten Kaguya for some reason. A dream that keep escalating further and further. For it to reach risque territory nearing nsfw (more than typical snuggle and lip locking) is the final nail to the coffin that made Ai stops rejecting her feelings. Add the fact that she uses Kaguya, her mistress as a template of someone not to emulate when dealing with similar feelings made her acceptance a lot smoother. In comparison, she goes from walking barefoot on a burning desert rough, to walking barefoot in a rainy jungle smooth. Both are unpleasant but the later is an improvement of the prior.

_Kaguya-sama is the definite proof that denying this feelings whether it came from me or her will make this attraction grew more._

_By acknowledging this feeling, I am confident that it will help me to get over my attractions for him and continue to serve as Kaguya-sama's aide._

"Haysaca..." Miyuki finally manage to utter a single clear word. In which the maid beam at him in return.

"C'mon now, " Ai gestured to him casually with a wave of the hand. "It's like you've seen a ghost."

_Due to my pincer tactics that I deployed after the start of the second semester, I now only have six meetings left remaining on my hand and I plan to use it sparingly. I don't need to meet him until their term ended but I must not waste a good opportunity when it arrives._

"Shirogane-san?" Ai asked innocently as she lean near him. Closing her face to his.

*doki doki*

_I did say that I did develop some level of tolerance but doing this for a long period is starting to make my heart race faster._

"..."

_Just react already!_

"Oh prez, there you are... eh?"

Just as Ai device her next move, fate throws another wrench in my path. Again.

Upon hearing a new yet familiar voice behind her, Ai froze like a burglar that was caught in the act. this made her lose her balance and fall off her feet on to his chest.

"Kyaaaah!" Ai screamed.

*thud*

The two quickly fell on the ground like two dominoes that got pushed

*doki doki*

_This is bad... this is bad... this is bad!_

*doki doki doki*

_I-I'm not ready for this!._

*doki doki doki doki*

_This... i... _

*doki doki doki doki doki*

_Closer tha-than... This.. ti-thi-..."_

The feeling of his skin, feeling the wild beating of his heart and his scent is making Ai lose her focus. Proving once more that she is indeed a sheltered girl.

Similar to Shirogane, Ai's face is quickly reddening, her heartbeat shift from brisk walk rate to a full triathlon. A little more of this and steam will come out from her ears.

"**Prez**, Is this the **real** reason you want to meet with me?" Ishigami asked darkly, looking at the two with contempt.

The new comers snide remark made Ai snap back to reality as she tried to get off Miyuki. Her mind want to stand but her body is not listening to her.

_Stand damn it!_

Ai protest yet her legs already turned jelly.

"Ah! Ishigami...," Miyuki said, regaining some of his proper mental faculty.

"yes?"

"why are you giving me that look?" Shirogane asked as he saw the black-haired treasurer gave him a strange look. As if he wants to use a strange power and choke him with it.

*thud*

"Oooowwwww," Ai groan as she slip once more to Miyuki's chest.

"Haysaca, are you alright?"

Shirogane asked, looking down only to see the face of the blonde maid 8cm from him. Seeing each other like this, feeling ones breath and feeling their heartbeat, their faced turned as red as a tomato.

"Sorry to disrupt the two of you, " Ishigami shrieks, tears welling in his eyes.

"Wait! This is not what it looks like!" Miyuki called as the emo treasurer is about to make a run for it.

* * *

*slurp*

"And you really wanted me to just go along with that?

minutes later, After clearing the supposed misunderstanding, Miyuki introduce them to one another before the three went to Mcxx to grab lunch.

"THAT the two of you just happened to meet and be in that position?"

_Damn! This pretty much ruined this._

Ai sulks internally as she laments one wasted encounter.

_And whose fault do you think that I fell, huh?_

"Yes, it is all an accident. Shirogane answered.

"Is she a former classmate then?"

"No," Miyuki answered that made Ishigami raise his eyebrow. "I met her at Shinomiya's"

"Hm?"

"She's working as a servant at Shinomiya's house." Miyuki added to answer Ishigami's questioning look. "You know, the time when Kaguya was sick and I came to visit."

"A maid of the Shinomiya?" Ishigami asked. His casual and somewhat rude treatment took a quick phase shift as he began trembling in front of her.

"Yes, " Ai replied quickly while continuing on monitoring her target's reaction. "As ordered by the Shinomiya household, I am here to provide support for Kaguya ojou-sama in case she needs me."

"So you're here with the same reason as well, " Ishigami said to try to break the somewhat awkward tension building on their table.

"Same reason?" Ai asked in a clueless fashion.

"Ishigami don't, " Shirogane interrupts with an embarrassed expression.

"Eh?" Ishigami asked.

"Wait!" Ai said, pounding her right hand curled to a fist to her open left hand. This action somehow made Miyuki kun froze up "Hehehe~ I didn't know you're quite the siscon, Shi~ro~ga~ne-san~."

"Please stop!" seeing her snicker, Miyuki replied in defeat as he buried his face on the table.

"C'mon now, nothing to be shy here," Ai tease as she poke Miyuki's expose cheeks. "You siscon you~"

"Please don't flirt right in front of me, "

As Ai tried staying on course, Treasurer Ishigami called their act out.

_I can't stay in the offensive with **him** around._

For the first time in her life, she manage to sympathize to her mistress whenever Kaguya wanted to get rid of subject F.

"I told you it isn't like that, " Shirogane replied shyly.

The type of response that is not convincing anyone.

_Way to go with your response Miyuki kun_.

Ai though as her facial smile grew 0.05cm wide. Internally however, she is jumping with joy as if she won a lottery. Not that she will admit that.

**_Stop adding unnecessary information!_**

Sorry ma'am, going back to the narration, Miyuki's response does not carry any persuasion power in it.

"Sure...," Ishigami replied but his dead gaze tells he is not buying this.

"He is right," Ai chimed in that made Shirogane sigh a breath of relief. "We aren't like that... yet."

"Gack!

*cough cough cough!*

Ai's last word causes Ishigami to choke from the food he is eating and for Miyuki to cough wildly.

_Wha... yet?_

Miyuki though as he look at the bewitching smile of Haysaca. Beautiful, bewitching smile. His senses are telling him **its a trap**. He is getting a similar sensation to when Kaguya operates her schemes but the memories of that time is blocking him any chance for a good comeback.

"That's why you should **Stop being rude,**" Ai said followed by a look Ishigami is very familiar and terrified with. A look similar to Shinomiya.'s go die look. "Right?" She then turned her attention to Miyuki giving him an obvious teasing smile. A smile that made Miyuki avert her gaze and made Ishigami groan internally. He wanted to retort but his life is i danger so he opt not to.

"But in all honesty, Shirogane-san, what you're doing is borderline creepy," Ai said, trying to stir the conversation to a different route followed by a side glance to Ishigami to follow suit or **else**.

Base from what Treasurer Ishigami said, Miyuki invited him to this very mall follow and to make sure Kei is fine. Similar to Ai's very reason of being here albeit Kaguya knew she is there while Kei didn't know he is stalking her.

"I know you cared for her but she will hate you for this." Ai said. "It is kinda creepy."

"What? That's not creepy at all!"

Ai didn't replied but her disgust is clearly seen on her face. Her face and not her mask.

"Err... Considering a student of ours got harassed recently, " Ishigami replied as Shirogane look and pkeaded at him. with trembling voice. "P-prez here is making an effort to be there whenever his sister goes out with Vice President Shinomiya and or Fujiwara-senpai."

_That harassment... are they referring to my descent to this rabbit hole?_

A look of pure shock was seen on the maid's face. Enough to even surprise the already on the edge Ishigami.

"Harassed?" Ai asked. She stared at Ishigami first that cause him to flinch before shifting her gaze to her sit mate.

"Well you see..." Miyuki answered, albeit reluctant as there's a separate memory in that incident he want to evade as well.

"I see..." Ai mumbles as she let the information sinks in. "If the Shinomiya household learns about this, I doubt ojou-sama will be allowed to go out with no visible security.

Upon hearing this, she saw the two of them frown and look at one another as if they remembered a parallel incident. Probably the time where Kaguya sneak out to go watch the fireworks with them.

*ring*

*beep*

Breaking another silence, Miyuki's and Ai's phone rang.

"Excuse me for a bit," Miyuki said as he dash of the table while Ai opened her phone to see a new message from her mistress.

「Not so fast.」

Was what the message contain.

From the side, Ishigami saw the maid frown. A frown outside the masked she showed them. A frown displayig her true dsapointment.

"What are your intentions with Myu?" Ishigami said, albeit reluctant whike looking at Shirogane near the comfort room; talking to someone over the phone. Knowing now that Haysaca is working for Kaguya , his concern grew and shifted on a different direction.

_Is this just an act to gather more information on us?_

Ishigami though.

_I need to be extra careful_

Ai though before throwing all caution out the window.

Ai returned her phone to her pocket and uses her free hand to fix her hair.

"Would you believe it if I say I am seducing him?" Ai replied as honestly as she can with a deadpan expression.

"... forget I said anything," Ishigami replied as he evade her gaze.

_Seriously Myu, when did you become such a normie._

"Uhm..." breaking the awkward silence, Miyuki returned with a more awkward atmosphere.

_This is probably related to Kaguya-sama's mail._

"You alright?" Ishigami asked.

"Erm... Kei found out... she wanted to talk asap" was the last thing Shirogane said that mark the end to their gathering.

* * *

Result of today' match. Due to several interruption, Ai Hayasaka's lost.

* * *

A few days later,

At the back of the student council building,

"Good work Kaguya-sama," Ai said as she support her mistress to a nearby bench. "You manage to give him his present without making a larger fool of yourself.

"Haaaaah... I know... wait!" Kaguya pants as she remove the cold bottle of water on her head. "You see that I am already acting odd. Why didn't you stop me!"

And just like that, Kaguya is returning to her usual self. Gone are the exhaustion cause by the day's after school celebration.

"It would be a bot- I mean you just wont listen."

"Y-you!" Kaguya exclaim as she pointed a finger to Ai. "Do you know how dangerous it is if I gave him the whole cake?"

Kaguya began stomping the ground violently as she imagine the smug and victorious look on Miyuki.

"He won't let it end there!"

"Of course," Ai replied with her signature smile while she clench her right hand. If she added more force onto it, it will starts to bleed.

"Haaah...Let's go now," Now that the conversation leading nowhere, Kaguya sigh as she look at the staff carrying out the remaining cake out of the student council building.

Meanwhile, after leaving the student council room, Miyuki finally arrive at his shoe locker, with the fan Kaguya gave him for his birthday.

_Eh_...

The joyful grin he had stiffens.

_This scent..._

Miyuki thought as he reluctantly opened his shoe locker that has visible signs that someone tampered with it. Normally, he would ignore it as this is not the first time this kind of thing happened. creepy letters, confectionery with something inedible inside it. He have seen it all. But this time, he hope for all hope his instinct is wrong for one specific reason. The scent. **Her** scent is coming in his locker.

*creak*

Upon opening his locker, he found two things on top of his shoe. A gift the size of a note book and a replacement padlock. He didn't need to look at who the gift came from to know who sent/put it.

"Haysaca..." Miyuki mumbles as he absentmindedly dropped the fan he is holding.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaan cut!

With this the chapter came to a close. As Ai is the type of character in story that likes to make plans as seen in the pre field trip chapter, I put her in a scene where the one breaking her plan is not Miyuki like in the pool chapter but outside force she cant fully control. I tried to parallel The frustration and stubbornness she showed to continue despite the ship(her plans) is already sinking to her canon counterpart when she failed the one day bet and sulk/claim she can do it if given a month and when Ishigami criticized the date plan she made for the field trip.

As previously stated, not all of the 30 encounters will be put in words. And as the bet goes on, more and more unnecessary characters are getting dragged in as well. For better or worst, Ai only now have 4 remaining meetings to see if she can truly seduce Shirogane Miyuki and have him look her way.

Regarding the update of the story, I am still following the usual rotation (F/D, Danma Emerald, Kaguya-sama: AHWTS) *shameless plugin* and how fast the update will come will still depend to RL workload. Since we are part of the disposable/ immortal manpower(not the medical front-liner), quarantine doesn't affect us much unless we show symptoms or tested positive. It's work as usual. As of the moment of writing this for a triple update in my spare time, we still have tons of workload and game activity for fgo(Skadi preparation) and danmachi.

For the review likes and follow, thanks!.


	10. Trial of Ai Hayasaka

Kaguya-sama Love is War

Ai Hayasaka Wants to seduce

Trial of Ai Hayasaka

* * *

A/N:

Narration

"Talk"

_Monologue_

*sfx*

* * *

Shirogane residence,

after having a small celebration for his birthday. Miyuki relaxes at their floor staircase.

"Why the long face?"

Exiting their apartment, Kei, with Popsicle on her mouth, looked at her brother looking more pathetic than usual.

"Nothing,"

"Liar! Don't tell me you are still fretting over the expenses on your birthday celebration."

"I already move past that," Miyuki glance at her direction, took a can of soda from her before returning his gaze to the stars above. "Thanks."

"You say that but here you are," Kei answered back, sitting beside him. "You're not in your desk studying is so unnatural that it is more creepy than your usual crap."

"Haaaah... you got a point,"

Miyuki sigh as he opened his soda, drink it in one fell swoop before he stood up, and went back to their apartment leaving an irritated Kei behind.

"If you have problems, you can approach me," Kei whispered. "Baka aniki."

* * *

September 10, the day after Shirogane's birthday.

The art of war by Sun Tzu states that 'There are roads which must not be followed, armies which must be not attacked, towns which must not be besieged, positions which must not be contested, commands of the sovereign which must not be obeyed'.

_I am a Shinomiya servant first._

_I should prioritize the need of my master first before my own_

_and yet... and yet..._

"Calling the defendant to the stand," a young voice said.

_defendant?_

"Defendant Hayasaka, do you not hear me?"

_Eh?_

Looking around, I find myself in a small courtroom with a semi-transparent body wearing a prisoner's garb. The one sitting as the judge is the younger version of myself and the ones at my right are the other me. To be exact, they are versions of me. The gal Hayasaka and the male and female Haysaca.

"Why am I here again?" I scoff at the absurdity of this situation. "Defendant? of what crime? and why no one is defending me?"

I exclaim as I point at my other selves on the opposite side of the aisle.

"I don't want to," Haysaca-kun began, adjusting his eyeglass.

"Same~." Hayasaka(gal) finished.

"Judge, do something!"

"I'll allow it," Hayasaka (kid) answer.

"Seriously?" Ai mumbles. "So? what is this all about?" flicking my hair, I went to the center and faces my younger self.

"Come on now," Haysaca-kun replied. "I am sure you know what this is all about,"

He then proceeds to look at her female counterpart. From the looks of this, she is the accuser.

"I won't ask if I didn't know,"

"Really?" Hayasaka (gal) replied sarcastically. "You won't be here if you just admit it, right?"

"..."

I open my eyes and saw that I am still lying on my bed.

* * *

September 9,

Early morning at Shinomiya mansion's kitchen, Kaguya drags Ai to the kitchen to show her the cake she asks to be made.

"How does it look? I had it specially made" Kaguya(baka) asked. "I also..."

_So overwhelming..._

In contrast to the enthusiastic mistress, the maid stood frozen on her spot with dead fish eyes and a deadpan expression.

"I personally handpicked the strawberries," Kaguya(baka) added with pride as she pokes at the nearest strawberries on the cake.

_So intimidating..._

"The sponge cake also has a secret."

_So embarrassing..._

"With this, prez will fall heads over heels for me... eheheheh~"

_And highly irritating!_

"Kaguya-sama already went the far end." Ai sighs in frustration.

"Did you say something?" Kaguya(baka) asked, looking to her trusted? servant.

"Nothing,"

"Eh~ but you look like you are holding something up," Kaguya said as she walks, no floats towards her like a pesky ghost.

Seeing the dumb, innocent look of her master, Ai can't help but cringe

"You usually aren't this dumb," Ai mumbles loud enough for Kaguya to heat.

"I' not dumb," Kaguya replied joyfully, tilting her head.

* * *

"I still can't sleep..." Ai heave in frustration as yesterday's event continues to play on her mind.

*sigh*

With a heavy sigh, she covered her eyes with her left arm to wipe her tears before walking to her desk.

"..."

Ai pauses for a bit, her eyes locked on her drawer before reluctantly opening it. Inside the said drawer is a different gift. The gift prepared by Haysaca. A gift she plans to give him on the weekends during their planed tutorial.

* * *

"So? I made a mistake," Ai replied looking at the three who for some reason is giving her a sorry look. "The gift I gave him was 'my' gift and not Haysaca's. What's the difference anyway? The gift still came from me."

* * *

Shuchi'in entrance hall, September 9

While Kaguya is in the student council room, still acting like an idiot, Ai proceeds to Shirogane's shoe locker, opened his padlock in a crude manner that left scratch marks so he will know that it was tampered and swiftly put her gift in.

"This should be fine" Ai whispers triumphantly only for the world to literally says otherwise.

This is like how a normal? high school girl doing a BAN RTA stream by playing an eroge just to see how fast the algorithm reacts. In her case, how fast her plan goes array due to wild factors outside of her control.

As she turned around, she saw **him** with a shocked expression.

Treasurer Ishigami with his hands on his console walking past her, pretending to be too busy to even noticed Ai's action.

_He saw me! That quick movement of his eyes is a clear indication._

Ai panics internally as she tries to devise ways to make Treasurer Ishigami forgets.

Ironically enough, Ai is doing the same muttering her mistress does whenever she wished to dispose of Subject F. Plans she made snide comments in the past.

_Should I dispose of him right now? _

_How can I bash his head to remove his memory but not strong enough to leave bruises?_

Ai contemplates as a new more formidable opponent arrives.

"Yahoo~!" The incarnation of chaos greeted with a 'Here comes a new challenger' floating above her head.

_Damn it!_

Ai curses the world internally for not letting her have her way by making her fight the secret boss before defeating the final boss.

_wait_... _Since she is here, I might as well use this opportunity to dig up some information_.

"Hey hey! Watcha still doing here?" Ai asked as she switched to her gal persona.

"Student council meeting just finished, " Chicka replied cheerfully. "So what are you doing here, Hayasaka?"

"I am actually waiting for President Shirogane, " Ai replied shyly.

"E... Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?!"

Subject F screech. Shock and awe as her love detective switch just got flipped.

"Shhhhhhh! Keep it down will ya?"

"Ah!" Fujiwara quickly covered her mouth, look at her surrounding before moving next to Ai. "So are you here to discuss something **personal** with Prez?"

The way Fujiwara put heavy intonation to a certain word and her mischievous grin is enough to tell Ai what she is thinking. The stupid hat Chika now had doesn't help either.

"Not that personal as per se, " Ai began playing with her hair. "Erika's busy right now so she wants me to confirm something for an article she is writing."

"Booooo! And here I am expecting that you are going to confess, " Chika replied as repeatedly swings her arm with her hand doing a thumbs down.

"C-confess?"

Seeing Ai fluster was enough to motivate Chika and widen her grin.

"Hehe~ Don't underestimate my love radar, " Chika stood proudly and pounded her chest. "There's love in the air and I can smell it."

_They really need to have her head check._

"So? What do you want?" Chika said as she for once dons a serious face. "Depending on the question, if it is related to council work, I can answer it in his stead if I know something."

"Is it okay for you to do that?"

Facing Ai's questioning gaze, Chika replied with a big smile plaster on her face.

"Leave it to mama, "

_Mama? Just what kind of crazy relationship does the two have anyway?_

"Very well, " Ai sigh internally. "This is about Prez playing volleyball and-"

Before she could finish, Ai saw the embodiment of irrationality pale, froze, and shakes in fear.

"Vo-volleyball? W-w-what do they want to about that?"

Chika stutters while she took one step back.

_Now, this is interesting._

"Actually, Erika saw him the day before the game in a dead alpaca stance and-"

She hasn't even finished but that was enough to make Chika fled quickly. Fear etched on her face and the way she run is like her life is on the line.

"Oh well," Ai mumbles as she returned to her mistress' side. Just in time as she saw her on the council building hallway. On her knees.

"Kaguya-sama,"

Ai, proceed to assist her mistress who's about to fall off her feet.

"H-hayasakaaa! Where were you?"

"That is not important. Let's get you out of here," Ai replied before taking a side glance at the student council room.

* * *

closing the drawer, Ai slowly sat on her chair, placed her arms on her desk before resting her head on her arms.

* * *

"Are you still going to deny your sin?"

This time around, it was Haysaca-san that counter her back.

A direct gaze Ai evaded.

"..."

"Or you no longer care?"

"..."

Ai clenches her fist and bit the bottom left of her lip.

"I..."

* * *

earlier that day,

Right after Chika rushed out of the student council room after finding out that she is the only one that did not give Miyuki a birthday present. Just as Kaguya is starting to pack her stuff now that she manages to get out of that mess when she tried to corner Miyuki for the present she gave, Ishigami opens his mouth that completely ruined her day.

"Oh prez," Ishigami began as he tried to change the conversation from an eerie one (Kaguya smiling and agreeing to him with no murderous intent) to a far more normal topic. I.E Shirogane's gifts. "That planner you have looks new."

"Oh, this... well..." Miyuki hesitates to answer as he looks down at the pen Ishigami gave him as a gift and the planner he is using it with.

_Planner..._

Kaguya mumbles as she recalls how Prez's reaction is a little bit different from normal. As if he is preoccupied.

"Err... Someone left it in my locker yesterday,"

"Oh...!" Ishigami mumbles but he suddenly froze after getting a feeling that his life is in danger.

Miyuki's moment of hesitation and the reddening of his face was enough hint to alarm Kaguya. Oddly enough, Kaguya look at them, and the planner with murderous intent and Ishigami breathing a sigh of relief puzzled Miyuki on how to react.

_W-w-who gave him that?!_

Kaguya internally panics as she tushed out of the room just in time when Chika returnes wiyh a few four leaf clover.

* * *

"So what happen to my, our plan now?"

Haysaca-san asked. "Didn't we plan to give him his gift letting him know we '**know**' his oversees plan, egg him to let us celebrate his birthday with a small tutorial date?"

"I-," Ai look at the judge for help as the accuser is badgering her with questions and her actions must be called immediately.

"Or are you forgetting who we are first?"

* * *

After school,

Inside Kaguya's service vehicle

"Hayasakaaaaa!" Kaguya began as she shakes her maid's shoulder. "We need to know who that harlot is!"

_Say what now?_

As Kaguya is busy panicking, she didn't notice Ai's eye brow twitch.

"We must make her give up her fruitless pursuit."

_how are you certain it"s fruitless?_

Hearing this, Ai's eyes darkens as if all life vanish and she began clenching her hand to a tight fist.

* * *

"Okay, I did it!" Ai yelled in frustration as she look at Haysaca with contempt. "Are you happy now? I deliberately give him my gift on the day of his birthday in contrast to my original plan knowing full well it might hinder Kaguya-sama's plan! So what?!"

"And did that make you, us, happy?" Ai(Kid) asked.

clenching her fist, Ai glared at the judge. Stomping one foot forward as she double down on her stand.

"Is it wrong to prioritize my happiness?" Ai cried. "While Kaguya-sama is acting like an idiot for weeks, enjoying her youth, we are rotting on the sideline!

Despite my advice, she never listens and continues with that stupid cake.

Is it wrong for me to even for a bit enjoy my youth?! To pursue the man I like. To make him look my way despite their mutual attraction with one another.

They will never admit it and will continue with their dumb schemes till the end of time!"

Seeing Ai's pathetic state, Kid Hayasaka walks to her.

"You never answered me," she said. "Are you happy now?"

"What's wrong with... with... uwaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh. *hick* aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh!"

Pouring all her build up emotions, Ai fell on her knees and cried as one by one, the Hayasakas disappear leaving her alone.

* * *

"I am a Shinomiya servant first and foremost," Ai sobs. "and yet I... I... I am the worst!"

She continues crying, pouring all of her resentment and jealousy on her desk until exhaustion caught up with her and she finnaly fell asleep.

A few days later,

Outside a batting field, Ai is on her phone while wiping the sweat on her forehead.

"Kaguya-sama, " Ai began with a serious tone. "I will confess to him on our next meeting. You are welcome to watch."

"..."

The panic voice from the opposite line turned Ai's initial frown to a sadistic smile.

"If you are confident enough, I dare you watch as I make him mine."

closing her phone, Ai returned to the batting ring once more.

* * *

on the other end of the phone,

in a fancy restaurant,

"You okay?' 'he' asked as he noticed Kaguya's reaction after she left to answer her phone.

"Just minor disagreement to my servant," Kaguya replied coldly as she removed her hairpin.

"If you say so." 'He' replied with a wryly smile as he raise his hand to take their order.

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaannnd cut!

Due to accidentally deleting the draft for emerald and divergence when I cleaned my docs manager, I decided to do Ai first as a breather until I get the proper motivation to continue the two. So yeah, the rotational update is over.

The current ch has some drama to it and Ai's mental outburst is kinda similar to her outburst In the rap chapter.

For the review, likes and follow, thank you.


End file.
